Inu, Youkis, Miko, and Spirit Detectives?
by Sami065
Summary: A new School program couses Yuske to meet Kagome!! and theres a youki running around!! oh no PLEASE R&R i will love you for ever and if you dont i will never talk to you BAhahahaha I/K Y/KK **completed**
1. new school program?

A/N- hey Sami-chan here! I'm starting a new fan fic this will be my first cross over it will be a yu-yu/inu cross!!!! I will be making it up as I go but I do have a few good ideas already but u are free to give me more ideas!!!! And there may be some votes!!  
  
' peoples thoughts'  
  
Inus, youki, mikos, and spirit detectives???.  
  
Chapter one- new school program??  
  
~present Kagome's school~  
  
Kagome sat with her head down on her desk.  
  
'I am so board when will this class be over?? I just want to go home!!'  
  
Kagome didn't have to go to the Singoku era till the day after the next but she new that Inuyahsa would try to drag her back today.  
  
Kagome suddenly found her hand very interesting as the teacher continued to lecture the class on ancient Japan history. 'like I need to hear this.gods why wont the clock go any faster!!'  
  
Beep  
  
"hello this is your principal I have a very important announcement"  
  
'well duh'  
  
"it has been brought to my attention that many students have a poor understanding of are school district and others."  
  
'not like it's a subject'  
  
"for this reason the school will be sending classes to another school to explore and see how it works to day the 9th grade class went tomorrow it will be the 10th, you will be picked up the morning and brought across the city, have a nice day this is your principal signing off"  
  
'this may be interesting'.  
  
(A/N- I don't know the name of Yuske's school tell me if you know!!)  
  
~Yuske's school~  
  
Yuske sat on the roof of his school skipping gym.  
  
'god there's nothing to do I haven't had a case in a mouth I wish something more damn exciting would happen'  
  
beep  
  
"this is Mr. Tokanoca with a very important announcement tomorrow we will be receiving the 10th grade students for a school across the city who will be observing our school and class to be on your best behavior"  
  
'yah I'll be good.. ha ha'  
  
Beep  
  
Yuske got up and left the roof thought the door next to him, as he walked down the hall people scattered to the left and right to get out of his way.  
  
Yuske just gave them a venomous stare as he grabbed Kuwabarwa's arm on the way by.  
  
"ahhh what the hell are you doing Yurameshi!"  
  
"I'm board your coming with me to find something to do"  
  
"Yuske!" Kanko yelled as she ran up  
  
"where are you going?"  
  
"some where that's not here"  
  
"your going to skip again that's the third time this week"  
  
"so what's your point"  
  
"your going to be held back"  
  
"fine fine I wont go gees you happy now"  
  
"You will thank me for this latter"  
  
"sure sure whatever"  
  
Kanko turned to go she was very happy she got Yuske to stay  
  
Yuske watched her turn to leave and got and idea he new it would hurt but couldn't help him self.  
  
"hey Kanko nice skirt"  
  
Yuske lifted her Skirt enough for him to see under.  
  
Kanko turned white when she figured out what just happened, her eyes became slits of anger as she wiped around slapping Yuske as hard as she could!  
  
"Yuske you pervert!!" (A/N- for you poor people who never saw the uncut first episode when Yuske said nice skirt he was looking under it!)  
  
Yuske staggered backwards with a big red had print on his face, he new that was coming but it was worth it.  
  
Ever pair of eyes in the hall were on them, two of Kanko's friends ran up and pulled her as far away as they could go.  
  
"Kanko are you crazy you could of gotten killed back there" said one frien who seemed to be hyper ventilating.  
  
"what are you talking about it was just Yuske he does that sometimes, besides he would never hit he back"  
  
"Kanko we heard he beat all the girls he ever dated!!!" said one friend.  
  
"Yah I heard that one even died" yelled another.  
  
Kanko had a confused and annoyed look on her face.  
  
"listen guys Yuske doesn't hit girls, or beet them or kill them got that"  
  
"well we heard it form a very reliable source so I think we would know"  
  
"what ever you guys are driving be crazy so if you will excuse me I'm going to go find Yuske I have to ask him something"  
  
with that Kanko stomped away.  
  
~Kagome's house~  
  
"hey I'm home! Is any body here??"  
  
"."  
  
"guess not"  
  
Kagome slipped off her shoes and ran up stares to her room. She opened the door only to find a certain silver haired hanyu on her bed looking pretty pissed.  
  
"where were you??"  
  
"school duh"  
  
"well were going come on"  
  
"no I'm going to school tomorrow"  
  
"like hell you are!"  
  
"yah like hell I am and you can't stop me!"  
  
"want to bet!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped right off the bed towards Kagome with ever intent to drag her to the well.  
  
"oswari!!!"  
  
BAM!!  
  
Inuyasha met his old friend the ground right in front on Kagome.  
  
"bitch!!"  
  
"well that's what you get for trying to force me!!"  
  
"why the hell do you need to go tomorrow any ways!!"  
  
"because there is a class trip I want to go on we are going to another school across the city!"  
  
"well if I cant get you back I'm going with you!"  
  
""no!"  
  
"yes!"  
  
"why!"  
  
"because I don't want you so far away with out protection!"  
  
"you want to protect me?..... that's so sweet"  
  
Inuyasha turned bright red.  
  
".."  
  
"but your still not going"  
  
"yes I am!!!!"  
  
"oswari!!"  
  
BAM!  
  
A/N- well that was chapter one!!!! Hope you liked!!! Please R&R!!! and I will love you for ever!!! 


	2. mornings, and that GOD DAMN BEEPING!

A/N- well here goes chapter two!!! Please review I don't feel loved!! Hope u like it!!  
  
Disclaimer- for got to do this last chapie so don't sue me (is that the right sue or is that the name maybe there the same!! ().())  
  
Chapter two- Morning, and that god damn beeping!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat on ether side of the room just staring at each other.  
  
"well if you are coming with me you need to get you something to where."  
  
"what the hell is wrong with what I have on"  
  
"Inuyasha! You need to blend in you cant walk around in an out fit form 500 years ago!!"  
  
"feh"  
  
"good we should get going."  
  
~after the mall trip~ (A/N- I hate writing mall trips plus it wouldn't be interesting cuz they cant meet any one yet)  
  
Inuyasha was dressed in Blue baggy jeans with a red sort sleeve shirt, a gray hoodie,  
  
Kagome stared at him for a moment she almost drooled but caught her self.  
  
"looks good"  
  
"well at least it's comfortable"  
  
"it's getting late, and I have to go to bed by ten"  
  
"feh"  
  
Kagome got some blankets and set up a futon by Sota's bed on her mothers instructions.  
  
~next morning~  
  
Inuyasha woke up at 6:30, he went into Kagome's room to get her up too, he was a little impatient. He bent down over her and was about to poke her awake when the room was filled with a horrible beeping.  
  
BEEP  
  
BEEP!!  
  
Inuyasha was startled by the sound and fell forward onto the bed landing right across Kagome's middle, her eyes snapped open wide as she took in the sight in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha wearing only a pair of blue pajama pants draped across her body, Kagome felt the blush rise in her face, her whole body felt like it was twice as warm as normal.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!!"  
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME YELL AT THAT GOD DAMN BEEPING NOISE BOX IT WAS ITS FAULT!!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T BLAME THE ALARM CLOCK IT'S A MACHINE"  
  
"WELL I DO BLAME IT!!"  
  
"WHATEVER, NOW GET THE HELL OFF ME!!"  
  
~Yusuke's house~  
  
"YUSUKE GET OUT OF BED DAMN IT!!!"  
  
"I AM MOM, IM IN THE BATHROOM!!!"  
  
"I NEED A FUCKING DRINCK!!"  
  
"GOOD FOR YOU, IM LEAVING NOW!"  
  
Yuske slammed the door on the way out, he walked for a while till he met up with Kuwabara.  
  
"have a bad morning"  
  
"yah, what do you think"  
  
"well ya don't got to take it out on me"  
  
"well it's more fun that way"  
  
"your cruel you know"  
  
"I try."  
  
"Yuske! You better hurry up or your going to be late!"  
  
"that's the point Kanko, I want to be late"  
  
"fine Yuske suit your self!"  
  
Yuske shook his head slowly as he made his way into the school he took a couple turns and then entered his class room with Kuwabara close behind, They looked at each other before moving to there seats.  
  
"so have you heard there are going to be some kids form another school snooping around here today" Kuwabara look to Yuske foe an answer.  
  
"yah I heard, that's one reason I came to school today I thought it would be interesting or at least mildly entertaining."  
  
"yah me too." Kanko added in form behind Yuske  
  
"I thought the other students may be nice we might just get along well, you think?"  
  
Yuske and Kuwabara just rolled there eyes at that comment, turning there attention to the front of the room as class started."  
  
~Kagome's place~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha rushed out of the house, Inuyasha was dressed in a blue school uniform with a black bandana over his ears, and Kagome in her green.  
  
"Oh my gods! I didn't think it would take me that long to take a shower this morning!!! I hope we make it!"  
  
"hold on, you think?!"  
  
"shut the hell up Inuyasha!"  
  
"well we will never make it at this rate, here let me speed things up!"  
  
with that Inuyasha scooped Kagome up and began to run at top speed towards her school. With in a few moments they were there Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back and they ran onto a bus to be brought to the new school.  
  
Kagome quickly took a seat as Inuyasha got on the bus, he move over to where Kagome was but as he want to take a seat a smaller brown haired boy slid in besides Kagome.  
  
"hi Kagome you thing we could ride together?"  
  
"..."  
  
Hojo moves to put his arm around Kagome, who backs away slightly.  
  
"what the hell do you think you doing!"  
  
Hojo looked up to see a very angry Inu hanyu staring down at him.  
  
"ummm gomen Hojo-kun but I kinda saved this seat for Inuyahsa here, see its his first day and."  
  
"oh your helping the new guy, you just keep on giving well in that case I would be happy to move"  
  
"yah that's it I'm helping the new guy., well thanks Hojo"  
  
Inuyasha took his seat next to Kagome, making a mental note to hate the Hobo kid. As they rid along Kagome explained to Inuyasha the do's and don'ts of social interaction with class mates. Inuyasha listened carefully, he thought while he was here he would at least make an effort not to screw up, if not for him self ...for Kagome.  
  
A/N- I know I know short but the next chapter will be longer and every one meets for the first time! I except all and any ideas for consideration and thank all who R&R all others can burn in hell. 


	3. the meeting, oh my

A/N- thanxs again to all you peoples who reviewed! The rest of you cant BURN!!!! BA HA HA HA!!, and I did get some complaints about my detail...IM TRYIN!!! Well in 3 hours away form the biggest history teast of my high school career so her goes chapter three!!!  
  
P.S. read my other fic called Jewel Spliting!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha nor will I ever, but hey I own this story but not the characters.. And I do not own Yu-Yu nether but I . never mind I don't own the characters..dose ant\y one see a up side to this???  
  
Chapter three- the meeting.oh my!  
  
The bus stopped in front of Seraski high, Kagome climbed off followed closely by Inuyahsa, who seemed a bit uncomfortable around all the people, every once in a while he would pull on his bandana as if to make sure it covered his ears.  
  
The large class entered the school and stopped just inside the doors..the principal turned to them with a very serious look.  
  
"class before we go any farther I have something to say.."  
  
There was a long pause where the principal just stared at the class as if they were going to drop dead right then and there.  
  
"what you do today will reflect on me and our school so I expect you all to be on your best behavior, you may go any where in the school and observe any class as long a you have this badge."  
  
the principal handed out small pin like patches that had there school symbol on them to ever person (or hanyu), there was a long silence then a murmur broke out as all the students compared badges.  
  
"um Kagome what's this for again?"  
  
"if you have this on you can go any where in the school as long as you don't disturb the classes."  
  
Kagome was cut off as the principal (A/N- some one tell me if that is the right spelling for that kinda principal!?!?) spoke again.  
  
"I will give you one last warning."  
  
'yah to go with the other five hundred we got on the way here..' Kagome thought dryly.  
  
"if any student is caught doing anything he or she is not supposed to be doing."  
  
'or disturbing any class or student.' mimicked Kagome with slight sarcasm.  
  
"he or she will be suspended for two weeks or possibly expelled, now you are free to go.oh and don't forget to fill out the work sheet!"  
  
the principal finished an move away form the students giving them a free pathway to go explore the school, and to "learn".the principal put his hand to his for head as one of the students passing tripped and knocked over a garbage can..  
  
"what have I done.. oh gods I hope this doesn't come back around and get me.. I need a migraine pill"  
  
~with Kagome and Inuyasha~  
  
Kagome walked down the hall slowly she scanned her surroundings carefully.  
  
"I think this school is a little bigger then mine.."  
  
"is that a bad thing?" Inuyahsa questioned  
  
"well know I just always thought my school was pretty big but now I know there's one that is bigger"  
  
"feh"  
  
Kagome continued her slow pace, as she pondered on how she was going to find the answers to her worksheet, as she passed a door with the number 107 on it she began to slow even more. Kagome stopped directly in front of the door and just stared at it as if she had never seen one before..  
  
"ummm Kagome you ok?? Kagome?? KAGOME!?"  
  
"sush Inuyasha I'm trying to concentrate.."  
  
"on what it's a door you have them in your house, if you want to stare at them so much do it there."  
  
Kagome cringed at Inuyasha's comment. "will you shut up there's a strange energy in that room, its not evil and it kinda reminds me of a miko energy but different like it has been though a lot to get where it is.."  
  
"well if you want to know what it is so bad then just open the door and go in, we can do that you know."  
  
"well I guess there's no harm."  
  
Kagome slowly opened the door and slipped in the room, Inuyahsa followed behind as they both moved to the back of the room and stood against the wall.  
  
~with Yu-yu people~  
  
Yusuke sat ay his desk with a sour look on his face, he was angry then Keiko manage to get him into class again, he stared at the board and pretended to listen..  
  
"hey Yusuke do you feel that???" Kwabara pocked Yusuke form behind.  
  
"what are you talking about stupid? "Yusuke hissed, angry that someone pulled his for his peaceful day dream.  
  
"right out side the door focus there.."  
  
Yusuke did as he was told and nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt the energy. One of the energies kinda felt like spirit energy, but it was more peaceful and calm with a sort of strength deep inside. The other felt powerful and wild sort of like a.  
  
"youki" whispered Yusuke.  
  
Suddenly the door began to move, it creaked as is slowly slid open, and two young people slid into the room to the back wall. The first one was a pretty girl with long black hair, Yusuke noticed she was the one giving off the calm energy. A boy followed he was tall with long silver hair, Yusuke felt a shiver go down his spine for the energy he was giving off, there was Know guessing that he was a Youki..  
  
~both sides~  
  
Kagome stared at Yusuke, who stared back.  
  
"is that the one" Inuyahsa whispered.  
  
"yah but now that I'm in here I fell more. like that ugly red head boy has some energy, so does that blue haired girl.."  
  
"oh great" Inuyahsa rolled his eyes.  
  
Yusuke watched as the two students seemed to have a conversation, the young girl suddenly pointed to him, Kwabara, and Boton.  
  
"hey Yusuke do you know those tow in the back of the room?" Boton leaned over form her seat next to Yusuke.  
  
"no but they seem to Know us, and I'm sure that the white haired one is a Youki."  
  
"this isn't good I better see Koenma about this, there could be some problems if they are able to pick out people who have spirit energy."  
  
Yusuke just nodded in response, as Boton raised her hand  
  
Kagome watched as the blue haired girl raised her hand and asked the sensai if she could use the bathroom, then the girl got up, moved across the room and through the door.  
  
When Boton was out side she looked left then right when she was sure know one was watching she took out her ore jumped on then disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Kagome watched the door after the girl left, as she stared a large jolt of energy caught her off guard and she jumped backwards tripping over a chair. There was a loud crash as the chair tumbled across the room, Inuyasha turned and saw what happened, he was behind Kagome in a flash and caught her. the chair continued its travel across the room till it hit the wall with a thump. The whole class turned to look, as Kagome was getting to her own feet.  
  
"Goman-nasi, I tripped"  
  
with that she and Inuyahsa left the room, and stood in the hall where Boton would have been.  
  
Yusuke stared where Kagome had been. 'did she sense Boyon teleport?? But how I can barely sense that it's so discreet' Yusuke was left in a state of wonder.  
  
"Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
Kagome seemed a bit shocked but answered " I don't know I was just looking at the door after the girl left and there was a burst of energy that caught me off guard."  
  
"huh that's weird"  
  
~with Boton~  
  
Boton ran into Koenma's office as fast as she could, she new she only had a limited amount of time to get back to the class room before people begin to wonder.  
  
"Koenma sir!"  
  
"what is it Boton" Koenma said with a dry tone.  
  
"I just came to inform you that there are two new students at Yusuke's school right now who seem to have the power to sense spirit energy."  
  
Koenma's expression purked up. "do you think it could be a case"  
  
"that's what I thought"  
  
"well I'll check it out see if there are any criminals in the spirit world that match"  
  
"thank you Koenma sir"  
  
Boton described the two "suspects" in detail before she left, she turned and walked out the door, and pulled out her ore and in another puff of smoke she was gone.  
  
~back with others~  
  
Kagome and Inuyahsa were just standing out side room 107 discussing what could of caused the burst of energy when.  
  
"Inuyasha! Its here again"  
  
"what?"  
  
"the energy that came before the burst.."  
  
Kagome didn't even get to finish as there was a huge cloud of pink smoke clouding there vision. When the smoke cleared there were three people on the floor.  
  
"what the hell happened" Inuyasha yelled as he and Kagome turned on the floor to see Boton...  
  
"he he, well you see there's a funny story behind this."Boyon tried to cover for her self as Kagome had a expression of realization spread across her face.  
  
"so that was the energy I felt"  
  
Boton stared at the two other people on the floor, they weren't freaked out about seeing some one teleport, they saw it as an explanation.  
  
"who are you people" Boton said as she stared at Inuyasha and Kagome. 


	4. the note and the well

A/N- OH MY GOD! I know I left you people at a cliffy but there was nothing I could do gomen-nasi!!! Here's what happened, ok first I didn't pass the retake of the math A exam (there was some stuff in the news about a lot of students failing there regents test!) so I decided to stay clear of the computer for a day (cuz of angry dad) but he didn't take it away for the summer like he said he was going to I just can't use it for the 2 weeks I have a review class in august (4th to the 13th) then I retake the exam!  
  
And the second thing that happened was my wireless internet network crashed I an typing this while I have no internet!! So this may even be up loaded form a different computer!!!  
  
Well there's my problems NOW ON TO THE STORY!!  
  
P.S. READ MT OTHER STORY IT'S A ROMANCE ACTION ADVETURE COMIDY!! CALLED JEWEL SPLITING!!  
  
Chapter four- the note and the well!  
  
Boton sat on the floor staring at the two people in front of her.  
  
"who are you people"  
  
"what do you mean??" Kagome responded as if what was happening was a every day thing.  
  
"you just saw me teleport and you don't think that's weird.?"  
  
"well I ."  
  
the creaking of the class door opening cut Kagome off as the Teacher took a place at the door and looked down at Boton with a confused face.  
  
"Boton get up off the floor and back in your seat" commanded the teacher form his place at the door.  
  
"hai sir" Boton muddier as she jumped to her feet, she gave a little bow before entering the class and taking her seat.  
  
"you two, aren't you form the school who came here today??"  
  
"uuhh ha.hai sir" Kagome stuttered  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet then grasp Kagome's arm and pulled her up as well. (A/N- awwww)  
  
"well are you two coming in or not??" the teacher moved to the side of the doorway to let them though.  
  
"hai sir" Kagome muttered as she and Inuyasha slipped by the teacher and back into the room.  
  
Yusuke watched Boton come back into the room she gave him a dry look and shook her head, Yusuke new that meant Qoenma new nothing about the two people who just entered the room a moment after her. Yusuke was getting frustrated and decided he would find out who they were him self, he pulled out a peace of paper scribbled something folded it up and scribbled something on the top.  
  
Inuyasha found two chairs and pulled them to the back of the room for him and Kagome, once they were seated Kagome began to work on her paper.  
  
Yusuke look at them then took aim.  
  
"san, nei, ich" (A/N- in English 3,2,1)  
  
then he chuck a folded peace of paper in there direction, it landed by Inuyasha's feet. He picked it up and was about to crumple it up when he saw the words (characters) "open me" on it. Inuyasha gave a glance towards Yusuke who looked straight back and nodded, Inuyasha looked back at the note then carefully unfolded it and read (A/N- yes Inuyasha can read I don't like fic's where they make him stupid)  
  
you and the girl, if you are a friend then meet me and some others after school by the front flag pole.. if not come anyways and I will kill you..  
  
Inuyasha gave the note a funny look before giving it to Kagome who read it then pulled out her own piece of paper and replied. (A/N-DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!! Gomen gir is so cute! =)  
  
"what did you say to him??"  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha "we are going to meet him"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Ten minutes later the bell rang and Kagome happily put her finished work sheet away and led Inuyasha out of the class room.  
  
"so we are really going to meet these people?" asked Inuyasha in a tone that suggested it was a boring idea.  
  
"yes we are, and there will be no unnecessary attacking or you will be sat till you fall out the other side of the world!" Kagome gave Inuyasha a stern look to go with her warning.  
  
"feh, why would I want to attack such weaklings???"  
  
"I know you Inuyasha you would attack any thing that moves if it gave you a reason, plus I wouldn't call these people week you haven't even met them and form what I sensed form the one who gave us the note he seemed fairly strong."  
  
"well that was a long winded and pointless speech you just gave..if anything they sensed the jewel shards you have on you and wanted to get there hands on the power they were giving off." Inuyasha expression seemed confident as if he was cretin of his theory.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped 'does everything have to come back to the jewel ' said Kagome's mind as her mouth said something different. "well you think what ever you want we will find out the truth after school!"  
  
"feh what ever"  
  
"oh I have been meaning to talk to you about the well!" Kagome changed the subject to one she found more pressing at the moment.  
  
"what about it?"  
  
"well I was going thought is two weeks ago and it felt weird sort of different then normal, and then a week later I dropped my bag in it by accident and it went though on it's own!"  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a worried look as she finished her story, he seemed to think a moment before replying. "do you think it will let any one through or was it just a coincidence?"  
  
"I don't know, but we should check it out when we get home"  
  
"feh"  
  
Yusuke walked out of the class with his hands in his pockets, Kuwabara was close behind.  
  
"so what was in that note you gave the creepy kids"  
  
"I asked them to meet us after school by the flag pole."  
  
"what! What if they are like some kinda killers or something you felt the energy they were giving off and I'm positive the white haired one is a youki!"  
  
"don't worry I sent Boton to get Hiei, and Karama, they cant take all of us down...right."  
  
Kuwabara gave Yusuke a worried look but continued to walk to there next class..  
  
A/N- gomen its shot but I have been having computer problems as I said plus the new Harry potter book is out and I had to read it!!! And I had some new episodes of anime to watch. oh man I'm a slacker!! Well next chapter they all meet (and yes the well problem is a way to get the other in the inu gang in the story I had some people complaining/requesting them being in the story! So I did! 


	5. IM GOING TO BEET THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!

A/N- OH MY GOD I FINISHED READING THE 5TH HARRY POTTER BOOK AND I CRYED,AS YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW SOME ONE DIES AND THAT SOMEONE WAS MY FAVERET CARECTER!!!!! I FUCKING CRYED!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own shit.  
  
Chapter five- I'M GOING TO BEET THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!!!  
  
The last bell of the day rang students piled out of the school and crossed the campus, as the wave of students cleared a small group of people could be seen gathered by the flag pole in the front of the school.  
  
The "weird kids" as Kuwabara calls them had not arrived yet and Yusuke was getting angry..  
  
"where the hell are they!" he yelled  
  
"maybe there not coming" Kuwabara said hopefully.  
  
"or maybe Yusuke is insane and he imagined all of it and he's just pulling us into his dilution." Hiei said this with and expression that made it imposible to tell if he were kidding.  
  
Every person by the pole just looked at him with a blank expression..  
  
"no Hiei that's not possible because I saw the two kids too" Kuwabara said this in a off hand sort of way.  
  
Hiei just looked at Kuwabara a moment then replied in the same tone with the same expression as before, " its very possible that you are out of your mind as well.now that I think of it its more believable then Yusuke."  
  
Every one anime fell and Kuwabara just looked confused as two people came from the doors of the school.  
  
"you know I just thought of something." Kagome said as she looked up as Inuyasha, "how are we going to get home now that we have missed the bus??"  
  
"feh, I'll get us home I don't need no damn bus thing to take me"  
  
as Kagome and Inuyasha continued there conversation Yusuke and the others picked them selves up off the ground and turned to meet there arrival as they heard there voices coming.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha came to a halt just in front of the group by the flag pole..  
  
"so you came." said Yusuke in a would be cocky tone.  
  
"yah we came what if it?!" said Inuyasha in a voice rather similar to Yusuke's.  
  
the two just stared at each other for a moment, then Inuyasha spoke in a matter a fact voice.  
  
"those two" he pointed "there Youkai aren't they?"  
  
Hiei and Karama looked up as if they were referred to by name.  
  
"why, yes we are Youkai, I'm Karama and this is Hiei.  
  
"you're a Kitsune" Inuyasha looked to Karama who nodded "but I'm not sure what he is.." he continued nodding his head to Hiei.  
  
"that's vary well as it is none of your concern what I am, though it is obvious you your self are not human."  
  
As Hiei finished these words he disappeared and reappeared right above Inuyasha, his Katana out and striking fast. Inuyasha was not slow to react he pulled out his Tetsiga (witch he had hid in his pant leg)(A/N-how do you spell that?? god im hopeless) not even bothering to unsheath it but blocking Hiei's sword right away.  
  
Hiei jumped away he looked at Inuyasha with a slightly surprised expression.  
  
"your faster then I expected."  
  
"same with you if I had move a second later I would be in two"  
  
Yusuke and the others watch with interest except Kuwabara who instead chose that time to walk up to Inuyasha.  
  
"you don't look to tuff Hiei must be losing his touch"  
  
"stay out of this human, before you get hurt." Retorted Hiei.  
  
"get hurt huh well I'll show you who will get hurt!"  
  
Kuwabara charged angrily as Inuyasha yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!"  
  
Kuwabara shot an punch strait at Inuyasha's head which hit him square in the jaw then glance off to the side. Inuyasha just shook his head and looked at Kuwabara with intense dislike as he began to advance on him.  
  
"your going to pay for that!" Inuyasha was right above Kuwabara now, claws out and ready to strike.  
  
At that moment Yusuke realized that the white haired guy was really going to attack, and began to run to Kuwabara's side but stopped dead at what happen next.  
  
"OSWARI!!!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground with great force to reveal a pretty young girl be hind him who seemed to be the one who yelled, she looked up at the group in front of her and smiled sweetly.  
  
"hi I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha sorry for the trouble he just gets carried away."  
  
The others stared back for a moment but then Yusuke stepped forward.  
  
"hi I'm Yusuke and that's Kuwabara, Boton, Karama, and Hiei."  
  
Hiei was standing perfectly syill just staring at Kagome with the funniest look.  
  
"well nice to meet you, now would any one like to tell me why you attacked with out warning??" Kagome questioned.  
  
"oh that" Yusuke replied "well since your friend there is a youkai Hiei assumed he was evil"  
  
"why would being a Youkai automatically make him evil" said Kagome as she pointed to Inuyasha who was starting to pull him self up.  
  
Yusuke had a look of struggle on his face as he seemed to be fighting with him self, 'I should be able to tell them about the spirit world since one is a youkai he is bound to know what it is.but what if they don't that is possible...but what are the chances..there always is one..well I'll take it'  
  
Yusuke Gave a cocky smile as if he had just won a fight then continued to answer Kagome's question.  
  
"well all youkai are supposed to be in the spirit world and only the evil ones brake out, since your friend here is obviously not in the spirit world it was natural to assume he was evil.."  
  
Kagome gave him a blank look. "did you just say spirit world??..."  
  
'shit' "uhhh yah" replied Yusuke.  
  
"hold on" Inuyasha cut in " are you telling me that all the youkai in this time are in this spirit world?!"  
  
every one in Yusuke's group turned to Inuyasha and stared.  
  
"did you say time?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Both sides just stared at each other and both were vary confused..  
  
A/N- BA HA HA HA HA!!! I am to evil some times I left you at a cliffy!!! And my sister needs the computer!!!!!! And I think I'm going to cry again!!! They better find a way to bring back the someone they killed off in Harry potter!!!!  
  
Till next time this is Sami sighing off! (insert big fake smile news person gives that creeps you out) 


	6. and then there was silence

A/N- that last chapter was shot I no but I had some trouble with the time, I didn't have enough of it! But I'm going to try and make this one a little longer!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I not own nutin not a ting!!  
  
Chapter six- it's a long story..-_-`  
  
Both sides just stood and stared at one another nether new what to say..  
  
"well" Karama broke in "it seems both sides have a lot to explain"  
  
"what do you mean?" Inuyasha said in a you-are-looking-into-this-to-much- voice.  
  
"I mean both sides are hiding something that is very important that could be useful to the other" Karama answered calmly.  
  
"I don't think what we know would be helpful, but it would give us peace of mind to what the other does now that the subject is on the table so to speak" Kagome chimed in.  
  
"where's a table what's on it??" never mind Inuyasha, Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"never mind" she sighed.  
  
"Well I don't know about you but were not really supposed to tell people about what we do." said Yusuke in a serious tone.  
  
"feh, like there's a point in us telling you what we do anyways" Inuyasha said curtly.  
  
"what do you mean?" questioned Karama  
  
"what Inuyasha means is you probable wouldn't believe us even IF we told you" Kagome said politely  
  
"trust me with the things I've seen there isn't much I wouldn't believe" Yusuke laughed.  
  
"well now we seem to have found are selves a believer" Inuyasha in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"what the hell is that supposed to mean!" yelled Yusuke  
  
"all I'm saying is that you are one of those people who thinks they've seen every thing and that there's nothing that will surprise them, and I don't really like the know it all type" Inuyasha shot Yusuke a menacing glare. "oh now who's the know it all! I hate people like you, the type that think they know some one just by the way they look!" yelled Yusuke  
  
"why the fuck are you yelling at me for it was your stupid idea to meet here!" Inuyasha had move so he and Yusuke are face to face.  
  
"well now I'm thinking it was a waist of time." Yusuke retorted.  
  
"then why the hell did you do it in the first place!" Inuyasha's face was only and inch form Yusuke.  
  
"I only asked you to come because you were both give off a strange energy and a lot of it, it was your choice to come!" Yusuke went up on his toes to be eye level with Inuyasha.  
  
"well we came here for the same reason." Kagome interrupted in a calm voice.  
  
"really? So you can sense energy as well? Why is that?" Karama asked in an equally calm voice while behind him Inuyasha and Yusuke's fight turned physical.  
  
"because I'm a meko" Kagome answered  
  
"really I didn't think there were any of them left!" Karama had a surprised look.  
  
"yah there are. I live at a shrine"  
  
"really I would like to see this shrine, I find then calming"  
  
"well we could go to mine now if you like"  
  
"I would love to"  
  
"ummm" Hiei had just made him self noticed.  
  
Kagome looked at him and smiled, Hiei got a light blush on his face and avoided her eyes.  
  
"you want to come to?" Kagome asked in a sweat voice.  
  
Hiei just nodded in response and followed them as they made there way to Kagome's.  
  
Inuyasha and Yusuke looked up form the ground where they were fighting and then looked at each other.  
  
"where did the others go?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "probably to Kagome's."  
  
"Yusuke what are you still doing here? And why are you on the ground?" Keiko yelled as she ran towards the two boys.  
  
"hey Keiko, what are you still doing here?"  
  
"I had a club meeting, so who's your friend"  
  
"he's no friend of mine!" Inuyasha yelled as if he had been insulted.  
  
"ok whatever you say" Keiko said in a slightly fearful tone.  
  
"hey ass hole don't yell at Keiko like that!" Yusuke is back on his feet  
  
"why the hell not is she your woman or something?" Inuyasha stood up  
  
"umm well..we should follow the others" Yusuke ram form the school yard.  
  
Inuyasha watched him run for a moment then looked back at Keiko for a explanation, but he saw that she had a look on her face he only sees when Kagome is going to sit his and decides a quick exit would be best for his health.  
  
Inuyasha runs after Yusuke with Keiko hot on his heels.  
  
Inuyasha looks over at Yusuke "follow me if you want to meet up with your friends at Kagome's" then he sped up and ran ahead.  
  
"Yusuke you get back here right now!"  
  
Yusuke looked back to see Keiko in hot pursuit.  
  
"hey Inuyasha wait for me!!"  
  
~back at Kagome's~  
  
"this is a lovely shrine you have Ms. Higaroshi" (A/N- did I spell that right?) Karama looked over at her form his place on the couch.  
  
"why thank you" she replied "and you can call me Sami"(A/N-don't know her real name) Sami looked down at her lap as a slight blush spread across her face.  
  
"so Kagome dear when do you think your other friends will get here..." BAM!!!! Sami was cut off by the loud crash that came form the front door as Yusuke and Inuyasha tumbled though, Keiko stood above them with a look of murder on her face.  
  
"so you finally got here..well get up and come sit on the couch." Sami was on her feet to greet them. "come come don't be shy, nice to see you again Inuyasha dear and you must be Yusuke, but I don't know who you are?" Sami questioned as she referred to Keiko.  
  
"hello maim nice to meet you I'm Keiko"  
  
"oh well its nice to meet you to, come all of you sit sit!"  
  
every one moved form the door and sat on the couch, Keiko gave Yusuke a death glare as he tried to hide behind Karama.  
  
A silence fell as every just looked at each other awaiting the moment when they would tell there story.  
  
A/N- I know this was a shity chapter but I will try to make the next one better! 


	7. A well? A fall! and a explanation

A/N- I know I keep leaving you people at cliffys but I cant help it it's like an impulse!!! And I'm also very disappointed with all you readers you are slacking I haven't even gotten half the normal amount of reviews for the last two chapters!!! Lol so please R&R I'm feeling unloved!!! I already felling to a depression because of HP ootp!!  
  
Oh and thanx to all the reviewers!!! I love you all and sorry I cant e-mail a lot of you who wanted me to when I update! It keeps sending a lot of then back saying it cant be sent! Oh and thanx to you people who said this fic was believable that's what I was shooting for (especially in this chapter I explain why thing are the way they are in Kagome's time!! It makes more of a connection between the two shows!!)  
  
Disclaimer- god damn it I already said I don't own a thing, for the love of Din what the hell is wrong with people like you who find joy in trying to sue poor innocent fans!!!!  
  
Chapter seven- A well??? A fall! And a explanation..  
  
The silence that had fallen moments ago was broken by Kagome and Inuyasha as they told there story in detail...  
  
"it was my fifteenth birthday" Kagome began "when I had left for school.."  
  
Kagome's voice drowned as she spoke in a voice void of emotion..  
  
"I found the cat Buoyo by the well but when I stood up I was pulled into the well by a caterpillar youkai.. When I climbed out of the well I found my self in the Singoku era.."  
  
"hold on your yelling me that a well transported you 500 years into the past???" Yusuke had an amused look on his face.  
  
"see I told you Mr. know-it-all wouldn't believe us" Inuyasha interrupted loudly.  
  
"hey I never said I didn't believe you I just thought it was weird that the thing that transported her was a well and not something like a machine" Yusuke gave Inuyasha a death glare then turned back to Kagome, "finish the damn story all ready!".  
  
Kagome told of how she found Inuyasha and freed him, of how she came upon the Shikon no Tama and how it breaking brought about there adventure..  
  
Yusuke and the others sat with amazed expressions as Kagome finished her story with few interruptions if you don't count when Inuyasha jumped in to tell his opinion of the situation she spoke of.  
  
Yusuke gave his head a light shake as his dazed expression was soon replaced with a cocky one, "well now that you have told me about your little adventures let me tell you about ours."  
  
"hold on a second" Kagome interrupted "there something I have been meaning to ask you, Yusuke mentioned something about youkai being in the spirit world and as you know there aren't many youkai in this time as compared to Inuyasha's, does what Yusuke said earlier have anything to do with that??"  
  
"well I can answer that" Boton had spoken up for the first time since they had arrived at the shrine " you were right Kagome, you see along time ago youkai and people lived on the same plain but soon wars between the two races broke out and there was much death and destruction. King Yema of the Spirit world saw this, and some time between Inuyasha's time and the present one he decided that youkai had more power then they needed and sealed them all away in the Spirit realm, most of the youkai took this as a good thing and were happy with there new home, and other special cases such as Hiei here get to stay in this realm because he is needed. Yet there are others more evil ones, These youkai enjoyed there former home and the wars they liked to kill so they are the ones who try to and sometimes do brake out...  
  
"and it's my job to put those Youkai away! That's why I'm a Spirit Detective" Yusuke interrupted rudely.  
  
From there Yusuke plunged into the story of how he became one, what the Spirit world is and how he met the others...  
  
Soon he was finished and Kagome and Inuyasha sat in aw.  
  
"wow" Inuyasha murmured with wide eyes.  
  
"seems like we are all part of something that you wouldn't call and ordinary after school job" Kagome giggled at her own joke.  
  
"well it's getting late so we should be going" Karama stood up.  
  
Sami lowered her head with a look of disappointment.  
  
"but tomorrows Saturday so we could come back and continue this meeting, maybe we could come to a compromise that would help us both? If that's ok with you Ms. Higarashi?" Karama looked down at her and smiled.  
  
Sami looked back at him and nodded but quickly looked down as she felt her face flush as it turned bright red.  
  
Kagome saw this and smiled she new what was going on.  
  
Everyone stood up and walk to the door.  
  
"bye see you tomorrow same time!" Yusuke turned and walked out the door and the others follows except Hiei who instead turned to Kagome.  
  
"th.thank you f.f.for your ho.. hos.. hospitality.." Hiei's face turned bright red as he gave a small bow and quickly left the house the door shut behind him.  
  
Kagome had a confused expression but chose to ignore Hiei's odd behavior..  
  
"so you hungry?" she turned to Inuyasha who nodded with enthusiasm.  
  
~out side~  
  
Yusuke and the others walked past the well house as they did Yusuke slowly came to a stop..  
  
"hey Yusuke what's you lookn at" Kuwabara questioned.  
  
Yusuke didn't answer he just continued to stare at the mini shrine.  
  
Then he slowly walk up to it and slid the door's open, he walked in and aprooched the well carefully.  
  
"Yusuke gat out of there what are you doing!" Kuwabara yelled form the door.  
  
Yusuke ignored him as he leaned over the edge of the well to get a better look, as he did so one of his hands slipped and he fell head first into the well..  
  
"ahhhhhh" BAM! "FUCK THAT HURT LIKE HELL!"  
  
Yusuke sat up at the bottom of the well he looked around and saw a latter..'new thy were fucking lying this well is a fucking fake!'  
  
Yusuke got to his feet and began to walk to the latter but suddenly stopped half way there.. He looked left then right but couldn't figure out where the strange energy he felt was coming form..out of no where there was a flash of blued light Yusuke closed his eyes and jumped back only to hit the other side of the well, soon the light dimmed and Yusuke opened eyes again.  
  
He looked around again then shrugged and made his way to where the latter was only there was no latter only vines..  
  
"that's weird I could of sworn there was a letter here at where did all these vines come form??"  
  
~other side of the well~  
  
"OH MY GODS!!! YUSUKE ARE YOU OK??" Kuwabara yelled as he ran to the well and looked down only to find it empty. "OH MY GODS HE'S GONE!!!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!?!?!" Keiko ran up to the well followed by the others and looked down, when she saw the bottom was empty she screamed.  
  
~in side the house ~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting at the table eating some Ramon, and Kagome was getting a glass form the covered when..  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet knocking over his Ramon , as Kagome dropped her glass abd both of them ran out of the house to where they heard the scream.  
  
~in the well house~  
  
Keiko began to panic,  
  
"oh my! Where did he go" tears began to slip down her face.  
  
"I don't exactly know Keiko but I'm going to find out" and with that Kuwabara Jumped into the well and disappeared, he was soon followed by the others.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome ran Into the well house minutes later to find it empty.  
  
"shit were to late there gone!" Inuyasha swore again under his breath.  
  
"what do you mean gone!" Kagome said louder then she ment.  
  
"remember when you said the well was acting funny?"  
  
"yah"  
  
"well I think we were right when we thought that it meant any one could get though now"  
  
"are you serious!?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded gravely and pointed to the well "I can smell there scents going into the well"  
  
"shit" Kagome said as she stomped the ground.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes, that was the first time he ever herd her cuss!  
  
"Inuyasha stop staring like an idiot we got to go get them." with that Kagome jumped into the well with Inuyasha close behind.  
  
~few minutes ago on the other side of the well~  
  
Yusuke pulled himself up and out of the well, the looked around wide eyed.  
  
"what the hell??"  
  
he turns around and jumps back into the well but nothing happens, he tries several more times with no luck, so he pulled him self out one last time,  
  
and looked around again but this time spotted three paths leading out of the clearing, 'what have I got to lose' Yusuke thought as he ran down the path in the middle.  
  
~few minutes later~  
  
the rest of the yu-yu gang pulls them selves out of the well.  
  
"now where are we?" Kuwabara asked him self out loud.  
  
"probably 500 years in the past stupid" snapped Hiei  
  
"well you don't got to be mean about it!" Kuwabara yelled back.  
  
"it seems we have three choices." Karama turned to the others and pointed there attention to the three paths in front of them.  
  
"well what one do we take?" Keiko questioned.  
  
"the wise thing to do at this time is to split up and go down all of then" Karama subjected.  
  
"I agree with Karama" Hiei stepped forward. "I will take the middle one, while Karama takes the left one and that leaves the right one for the idiot ad the girl" he commanded then he dissappered though the middle path and out of the clearing, the others follows suit and soon the clearing was empty again.  
  
~few more minutes later~  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and out of the well with Kagome on his back, he landed and let her off and they both looked around for a sign of the others..  
  
"can you smell where they went??" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha  
  
"don't know, let me try"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and closed his eyes, when his eyes reopened his expression became sour.  
  
"shit, they all went in different directions!"  
  
"well what do we do?" Kagome questioned  
  
"I don't know, but first we should go get the others in the village"  
  
"good idea"  
  
Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back again and they both sped off down the middle path.  
  
A/N- sorry that's where this chapie ends! Like I said a impulse! Lol  
  
SO THE CHASE IS ON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Do you know how many times I came this close () to not finishing this chapter tonight and doing it tomorrow!! Be happy I was determined to get more reviews..oh and that reminds me R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I will love you for ever and if you don't you can burn in hell and then I will go and cry in a corner and never give you my love again!!! 


	8. lost, a voice, and holy SHIT the vilager...

A/N- oh I got's a lot of good reviews for that last chapter!! I seem to be holding peoples interest!! So I shale continue!  
  
I BROKE 50 REVIEWS!! OH MY HAPPY DAYS!!!  
  
Oh and I have gotten comments of the age diff between Sami and Kurama, well I place Kurama in the mid twenties and Sami in the low thirties plus Kuramas a youkai so he is really older then his human body is (I mean come on people its not as bad as Kenshin!!! I mean really in that show the pairing is 17 to 27!)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't fucking own it stop reminding me!!!  
  
Chapter eight- lost, a voice, and holy shit the villagers!  
  
~with Yusuke~  
  
Yusuke ran thought the woods he couldn't shake the feeling like we was being watched, as he ran he saw the end of the path.  
  
"finally, I thought I would never get out of here!"  
  
Yusuke ran thought the opening that led out of the woods and found him self looking out over a vast village..  
  
He ran down the hill he was on and into the village, he got some odd looks form the people he passed but most were used to seeing oddly dressed people in the village and thought nothing of it.  
  
"now what do I do??"  
  
"I suggest you come with me."  
  
"ahhh!" Yusuke jumped and spun around to find a squat old woman standing be hind him.  
  
"holy shit baba didn't any one ever tell you it's not polite to sneak up on people?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Keade just shook her head and looked down at the ground. "ye has the temperament of Inuyasha ." Keade began to walk away  
  
"hold it baba did you say Inuyasha? Do you know him?"  
  
Keade stopped a few feet away from Yusuke, ' new that would get him' Keade turned around "why yes I do, if you would like a place to stay follow me, a friend of Inuyasha's is a friend of mine."  
  
"fine what ever baba just take me where ever"  
  
with that the two started to make there way to Keades hut.  
  
~with Hiei~  
  
Hiei ran into the village only moments after Yusuke entered the hut, he looked left and right and found no sight of his high tempered companion.  
  
"where the hell did that human go?!" Hiei yelled in his frustration (A/N- big mistake)  
  
"OH MY GOD THAT GUYS A YOUKAI AND HE'S AFTER SOME POOR HUMAN?!?"  
  
Hiei looked around with a expression of sight confusion on his face as all the villagers looked at him then ran into there huts...few minutes later a very confused Hiei was faced with hundreds of angry and armed villagers.  
  
"shit"  
  
~with Inuyasha and Kagome~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both left the forest and came upon a high view of the village, and of Hiei dodging angry villagers.  
  
"aww fuck!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Kagome made there way down to the village.  
  
Hiei was caught in a corner, he is not allowed to kill humans or he will be put back in the spirit world and locked up so right now he is at a lose of what to do.  
  
Inuyasha saw Hiei get cornered and sped up.  
  
The angry mod was closing in quickly, they were almost on top of Hiei when a red blur came between the villagers and the flustered youkai.  
  
Inuyasha landed and let Kagome off his back, "STOP!" he yelled.  
  
The villagers quickly backed down and waited for the hanyu to continue. Kagome scanned the crowd before saying "don't kill Hiei! He's like Inuyasha he's on our side!"  
  
"but he said he was after a human!!" yelled a random villager.  
  
"yah"  
  
"that's right"  
  
"he has a point"  
  
Many other villagers yelled in agreement.  
  
"yah we are after the same person he's a friend of ours that got lost!" Inuyasha yelled in a tone that shows he was clearly annoyed and the villagers for doubting Kagome's word.  
  
There was a murmur from the crowd then slowly they all scattered and went back to there previous work.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned to Hiei, "I didn't need your help" he glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"your ok right? They didn't get you any where did they?" Kagome asked out of concern.  
  
Hiei jumped at the sound of her voice but nodded " I'm fine t.th.thanks"  
  
"well that's good, now we should get back to Keade's" Kagome began to walk towards the hut.  
  
"yah made she found Yusuke before he got him self killed" Inuyasha smirked at his own comment.  
  
Hiei followed behind wondering who this Keade person is.  
  
~with Kurama~  
  
Kurama came out of the forest only to be met with another clearing much like the one with the well, but instead of a well in the clearing there was a huge tree. 'isn't that the Goshinbuku (A/N-that how you spell it?) tree?'  
  
Kurama sighed, he new he was lost..  
  
He turned around and walked into another path out of this clearing.  
  
~with Kuwabara and Keiko~  
  
Kuwabara walked thought the dark forest (A/N- that reminds me of Harry potter *cries*) jumping with every sound as Keiko followed seemingly fearless.  
  
"I don't got's a good feeling about this path, DAMN THAT LITTLE SHRIP HIEI HE SENT US THIS WAY ON PERPOUSE!" Kuwabara yelled at the top on his lungs.  
  
"be quiet Kuwabara do you want something evil to find us?!" Keiko hissed at the scared boy next to her.  
  
Suddenly as if it reacted to Keiko's words the bush only a few feet ahead of them begain to shake.  
  
"oh no it's a monster and its going to eat us!!!" Kuwabara yelled as if those word were going to save them.  
  
The bush stopped shaking and a small girl walked out, she was dressed in a dirty yellow flowered kimono, she had long dark hair that was part up in a side pony tail on top of her head.  
  
"why hello there what's you name?" Keiko questioned as she knelt down to the girls level.  
  
"Rin is Rin!" the girl said excitedly.  
  
"oh well Rin you gave us quite a scare, we thought you were something scary" Keiko giggled at the thought of being scared of the little girl in front of her.  
  
"well you right about one thing..she's not scary but I am" a cold drawling voice came form the trees off the path.  
  
Kuwabara jumped " I told you there was something out there, form now on maybe you will believe me when I say something!!"  
  
Keiko just nodded and stared at where the voice had come form with fear in her eyes..but fir some odd reason no matter how scary there situation may be Keiko couldn't help thinking how hot the voice sounded, and she wondered if the person matched the voice..  
  
~with Kurama~  
  
Kurama once again walked out of the forest and into a clearing...  
  
He fell anime stile when he saw that the clearing he just entered was the same one with the well he began at.  
  
'I and so lost' Kurama sighed and sat down on the grass, 'guess I will just have to wait here they got to get back with this well, just hope they don't take to long' he thought to him self and sighed again.  
  
As he sat in the field he noticed that there was a sent that was similar to his own, though his sense of smell is no where near what Inuyasha has there was no mistake that what he smelled was the sent of another fox..  
  
A/N- ba ha ha ha ha I am evil!!! And I little messed up!!!  
  
And for those who don't knoe BABA- means old hag it is really the impolite way to address a old woman. (Inuyasha uses it all the time)! 


	9. My knight in shining armor, and cluless

A/N- I sorry I left you people at another cliffy AND I'M GOING TO DO IT AGAIN!!!! BAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- leave me alone!!!  
  
Chapter nine-  
  
~with Yusuke~  
  
Yusuke enter a small hut following close behind Keade who sat in front of the fire.  
  
"Keade who's this??" Sango looked at Keade for an answer.  
  
"I do not know, why not ask ye who he is??" Keade new that he was form Kagome's time by the outfit he was wearing but that is as far as her knowledge of the boy reached.  
  
Sango looked at Yusuke as if she had just asked the question and was waiting for a reply.  
  
Yusuke looked at her then at the other person in the room, he was a tall man with long black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and he was a staff..he sighed and began to tell the others the same story he told Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Sango kept looking at Yusuke then quickly looking in some other direction, Miroku noticed this and felt a surge of jealousy flood his body, he didn't get it how could this other guy catch his Sango's attention with out even trying when he has been after her for almost a year!  
  
~with Boton~  
  
(A/N- by the way I forgot to put this in but Boton had climbed out of the well after all the others had gone down a path before Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the well she had gone down the left path same as Kurama, but aster him.)  
  
Boton sighed as she entered another clearing, this one was slightly larger then the last and had a large tree in it that Boton recognized as a 500 year younger Goshinbuku tree.  
  
She made her way to the tree and sat on the upturned roots.she was hopelessly lost the only thing she could do was wait and hope her knight and shining armor would come and find her.  
  
~at the hut~  
  
Yusuke finished his story for the second time that day.  
  
Sango seemed amazed and Miroku look very unimpressed thought he would never admit it he was quite shocked.  
  
Miroku stood up and made his was to the hanging cloth door, he turned and before leaving said "I need some fresh air."  
  
Miroku walked out of the village and into the forest slowly making his way to the large old tree where he went to clear his mind.  
  
~with Keiko and such~  
  
Keiko stood fear coursing though her body along with a slight curiosity of who the voice that was terrifying to the point of not being able to move belonged to. As if she had said it out loud her question was answered as a tall man with long white hair stepped into view, Kuwabara's eyes widened with fear as he backed against the nearest tree.  
  
Keiko stood frozen to her spot 'god he is gorgeous.' was the only coherent thought that penetrated Keiko's mind at that moment.  
  
"what business do you have on my land?" Sessomaru look upon the girl in front of him, his eyes narrowed 'she is quite a sight.'  
  
"lost" was the only word Keiko was able to get out in response to the question she was asked.  
  
"where are you trying to go's? maybe Rin know way!" Rin looked up at Keiko with a bright hopeful expression.  
  
Keiko lowered her self to Rin's level "well I lost a friend here, so I guess I'm looking for the nearest village its probably where he is.."  
  
Rin looked confused for a moment then answered. "Rin not no where that is, Rin is sorry"  
  
"that's ok Rin."  
  
"the closest village is northwest of here that way" Sessomaru pointed in the general direction of the village.  
  
He couldn't explain why but he wanted to help this girl/ like he had wanted to help Rin when he found her dead...  
  
Keiko looked up at Sessomaru and smiled. "thanks" Keiko turned around and began to walk the path Sessomaru had pointed out to her, Kuwabara glanced at Sessomaru who snarled at him then ran to catch up with Keiko.  
  
~with Kurama~  
  
Kurama looked all around the clearing to find the source of the sent he had caught earlier.  
  
"hey mister who are you?" a small voice behind Kurama made him jump.  
  
Kurama turnaround to come face to face with a small fox kit.." Oh hello I'm kUrama who are you?"  
  
"I'm Shippo...you smell like Kagome, I came here cuz I smelled her and I thought you were her"  
  
Kurama looked at Shippo a moment then realization hit him "ohh, you must be the fox kit Kagome told me about!"  
  
"you know Kagome!?" Shippo became very existed.  
  
"yes I do, hey Shippo do you think you could help me. Bt showing me the wat to the nearest village I'm looking for a friend and I think my best shot would be a village"  
  
Shippo gave Kurama a thought full look " yea I can take you there and you can meet the others!!!"  
  
Shippo jumped up onto Kurama shoulder and the two fox boys made there was to the village by Shippo's directions.  
  
~with Miroku~  
  
Miroku walked into the clearing of the old god tree and stopped dead at what he found.  
  
A girl with blue hair sat under the tree on an upturned root her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands, she sat in the shade of the trees the only beam of light that broke though the tree canapé shined on her as if she were the only creature under the tree worthy of the light.  
  
The girl looked up her eyes caught sight of Miroku there eyes met and nether one new what to say nor did they dare try to speak. Miroku walked up to the goddess of beauty and knelt before her taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips making contact with her hand momentarily then pull it away, he looked up again and then smiled before speaking.  
  
"what unworthy name would a beauty such as you self have had bestowed upon her?"  
  
"B.Bo..Boton." Botons eyes widened as she was swept off her feet by the mysterious man before her.  
  
"my I ask what is my lady doing in a place such as this?"  
  
"I'm lost" Boton couldn't believe what was happening to her, she was only kidding when she made the 'waiting for her night in shining armor' creack.  
  
"well allow me to lead you to the nearest village"  
  
Boton just nodded as she was helped to her feet by the surprisingly unletch like monk.  
  
Miroku couldn't explain it he had no need to grope this girl he just wanted to help her and make her happy, now he was really confused because he felt the same way about Sango but groped her none the less just so she wouldn't get wise to his feelings for her.  
  
Miroku pushed the subject to the back of her head for another day right now he needed to get this girl to the village and find her family.  
  
~at the hut~  
  
"what was his problem??" Yusuke questioned referring to the monk who has fled the hut moment before.  
  
"don't know" Sango shrugged, them rolled her eyes "he can be so stupid sometimes know one seems to know what he's thinking"  
  
'I like her attitude.woh were did that come form??" Yusuke shook his head in an attempt to clear it.  
  
there was a rustling sound form the other side of the hut as the door hangings were pulled aside and Inuyasha entered followed by Hiei then Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sat down by the fire and Hiei sat besides him with some space between with was filled by Kagome as she took a seat by the fire as well.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her then looked away as he blushed, Hiei reacted in a similar way on Kagome's other side, Kagome looked form one to the other then shrugged..  
  
A/N- Kagome is so clueless!! Lol well Review and tell me what you think and you can also tell me who you want to have end up together if I get enough votes for one couple it may just sway my choice! 


	10. I'M A GRANDPA! and the coming darkness?

A/N- I have been getting some interesting reviews lately.. Well what ever since I have been getting a lot of reviews for the normal pairings I will try to stay on that path..(but not before having a little fun ^-^`)  
  
Disclaimer- I'M IN A BAD MOOD!!!! SO FUCK YOU!!!  
  
Chapter ten- I'M A GRANDPA, and the coming darkness??  
  
~with Keiko~  
  
Keiko walked out of the dense woods and found her self in front of a small village, she looked at Kuwabara who had just tumbled out of the forest and them at the bottom of the hill.  
  
"looks like it's a straight path to the village."  
  
"yeah" Kuwabara mumbled.  
  
They both began to make there way to the village.  
  
~at the hut~  
  
Kagome sat between the two youkai both trying to get her attention with out seeming obvious, when the door hanging moved aside to show Keiko next to an flustered Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke jumped to his feet at the sight of his girlfriend..  
  
"KEIKO! Your ok!"  
  
Keiko smiled at Yusuke's enthusiasm.  
  
"yeah I'm fine, but I think Kuwabara had a stroke some time ago."  
  
"no.no.not a stroke...it was that damn white haired guy..he felt to powerful it was scary.." Kuwabara spoke as if he were the only one in the room.  
  
Everyone just stared at him till Inuyasha jumped up.  
  
"A WHITE HAIRED GUY?!"  
  
"yeah, he had a little girl named Rin with him" Keiko blinked at Inuyasha.  
  
"hold on, are you telling me that you meet my brother in the middle of a dark forest and lived to tell?!" Inuyasha was wide eyed.  
  
"yeah, I didn't know he was your brother but he seemed nice enough he even showed me where the village was." Keiko blushed at the thought of the white haired man that got her back to the village safely, Yusuke saw this and narrowed his eyes in anger, making a mental note to kill this 'brother of Inuyashas'.  
  
*Inuyasha anime fell*  
  
when he got back up he was ready to continue his frantic questioning of how she managed to get away form Sessomaru alive but there conversation was cut short as tow people entered the hut.  
  
~with Kurama and such~  
  
Kurama continued his trek thought the forest with Shippo on his shoulder.  
  
"so Kurama you're a Kitsune??" Shippo popped this question out of no where.  
  
"yes, I am related to the great youkai of the north he is my great uncle.."  
  
Shippos eyes became wide "REALLY!?"  
  
"yes, why?"  
  
"I am too!!!! He was my uncle!" Shippo jumped on Kurama's shoulder excitedly.  
  
"if so then what are you doing here? Wouldn't you be living with you parents in the north?" Kurama stopped walking and sat on the grass pulling Shippo off his shoulder and placing him on the ground waiting for an explanation.  
  
Shippos eyes glassed over as he began to tell Kurama his life story..  
  
"it was almost a year ago I was playing in the North lands when I left to find some acorns my dad always loved them, when I came back..i..i.i." tears sliped out of the corners of the small fox kits eyes as he continued. "I found my dad d.de.dead and these two guys called the thunder brothers laughing about it.. I didn't know what to do so I ran home where my mom was but when I got there I found b..b.blo.blood every where.*sob*..then I went into the cavern and found my mom she was dead too! *sob* I didn't want to be taken in by my uncle, I didn't want to be where there were things to remind me of my parents.*sod* so I ran, I ran to find a way to be stronger.all I wanted was revenge.but then I met Inuyasha and Kagome, at first I tried to steel the Shikon shards form them but I couldn't. Kagome saw that I had no place ti live so she forced Inuyasha to let me travel with them and now here I am.  
  
Shippo let out a few more sods as tears continued to stream down his face, he looked up at Kurama who had a thoughtful expression then wiped away hi tears.  
  
"but don't worry" Shippo smiled at Kurama who smiled back. "I'm happy with Kagome she's like my new mother."  
  
Kurama nodded. "well I was thinking since your dad was the bother of the great yuokai of the North, and he was my great uncle that makes your dad my great grandfather which means."  
  
Shippo stared at Kurama, he stared back..  
  
"BAH!"  
  
they both yelled and jumped back.  
  
"you're my grandpa!" "you're my grandson!" they both screamed at the same time.  
  
~at the hut~  
  
Miroku and Boton both entered the hut and sat by the fire.  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango out of the corner of his eye, she glanced at him and blushed, then he looked at Boton who gave him the same reaction..'what have I gotten my self into?...'  
  
Kagome stared at the fire a moment then got up, she was tired of being in the middle of Inuyasha and Hiei's death glare match.  
  
She walked thought the door and sat on a rock, sighed and looked up at the darkening ski..they would have to find a way to get the others back thought the well tomorrow.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Hiei, "it was your fault she left" he hissed.  
  
Hiei just gave him another death glare and looked back at the fire.  
  
Kagome stared at the stares for another moment before getting to her feet, deciding it was getting to cold to be out side she made her way to the hut entrance, but before she could push the hanging aside she stopped dead as a horrible chill went up her back.she new that something evil was gaining power some where far away but couldn't place what it was.she shook her head in an attempt to clear it..'that crazy girl what are you thinking Nuroku has been missing for to long why would he show up now and not when we are searching for him? I have got to stop being so crazy!' Kagome thoughts reassured her and she entered the hut with out even glancing back.  
  
~some where in the forest~  
  
A dark female figure walked slowly through the forest on the path leading to the village, she stopped and looked towards the ski..  
  
"so he's finally going to make an appearance?..." a smooth seductive voice whispered into the night.  
  
A/N- well that's it for now!!! (possible spoiler () Oh and for you people who are up to episode 114 like me just so you know I'm leaving out everything form when the dead guys showed up cuz in those episodes the Nuroku thing with the mountain is to confusing, I'm picking it up where Nuroku was still hiding and he had most of the jewel, ok?  
  
Later chapters could have spoilers for you people who are not as far as me in the show or watch the t.v episodes there could be SPOILERS! In the coming chapters! Just a warning. 


	11. DEATH

A/N- the last chapter was short but I will try to make the coming ones longer!!!! And REVIEW PEOPLE!!!  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~I was thinking of starting a new story and was wondering what you people wanted me to do!! I learned the hard way that the readers want what they want from my first fic that no one read (and I worked a lot harder on that one then this one!) so tell me what you wasn't in you reviews here are some choice's (the reader is not limited to these choice's).  
  
1. another crossover (reader chooses shows) *only anime* I have seen like 38 different shows so if you've seen it I have seen it.  
  
2. an A/U ( for this I will only do Inuyasha...but if you want you can bring up another show maybe I will do it)  
  
3. when the people form the show meat someone form the real world (I will do Inuyasha, DBZ, Kenshin, and others)  
  
4. a Inuyasha gets stuck in Kagome's time for some reason one (warning this type will be a romance!)  
  
5. something new and fresh. ( I have some ideas for a cool new type of story for Inuyasha) it will be after Nuroku! Read summary below..  
  
the story was supposed to be a sequel to Jewel splitting but people didn't read that story.. If I write this story there will be a prelude because it take place tow years after the Shikon was collected and it's about this girl in Kagome's time who is part Inu youkai and part Meko and how she has been cursed by a Jewel called the jewel of two great forces. There's a problem this girl needs help to keep this secret form people while she is going though a lot of changes and looking more like a youkai (that's where Inuyasha comes in he needs to help her and even goes to school with her!)  
  
Disclaimer- to tiered..  
  
Chapter eleven- DEATH.  
  
~with Kurama and such~  
  
Shippo and Kurama just sat and stared at each other.  
  
"this is weird." Shippo mumbled, Kurama nodded.  
  
"maybe we should keep going to the village it's getting dark."  
  
Shippo nodded agreement, then hopped onto Kurama's shoulder and they made there way thought the forest.  
  
~somewhere in the forest~  
  
Kikyo walked slowly though a valley as a dark cloud followed behind her threatening to swallow her whole, she new it was there but continued her slow trudge towards the small village unsuspecting village.  
  
"why do you follow me?' she whispered.  
  
"you know what's to come." a dark voice echoed form the black shadows.  
  
"I am ready for my coming demise... deep inside I have always been ready." Kikyo stopped and turned to the creature lurking in the shadows.  
  
"even if I am gone you will never prevail, they will destroy you!" Kikyo's eyes became narrow as she glared at the abomination in front of her, then she spun around and continued her journey.  
  
~at the hut and stuff~  
  
Kagome sat back down by the fire away form the boys and got lost in her thoughts. 'was that force I felt real or in my head? Should I tell Inuyasha?...' Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was fighting with Hiei over the last a piece of meat on the plate over the fire. ' he would never listen' Kagome sighed and shook her head in frustration.  
  
"oi, Kagome you ok? you haven't eaten at all since we got here." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome form the meat he had successfully pried out of Hiei's hand.  
  
Kagome was thrown form her thought by Inuyasha's voice, she looked up at the two boys and smiled sweetly causing Hiei to blush, "yeah I'm fine."  
  
Hiei looked back to his foods satisfied by her answer and continued to eat, but Inuyasha could sense she was lying, 'she's so pale, did something happen to her while she was outside??' Inuyasha stood up very quickly causing many people in the hut to look at him, he walked over to Kagome and swatted down.  
  
"Kagome we need to talk." He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver, the both stood and left the hut.  
  
Miroku watched them go then looked back at the fire but before he could lose himself in thought there was a tussle at the door as two Kitsune's entered the hut.  
  
Yusuke looked up at the, "hey Kurama what took you so long!" Yusuke laughed as did Kurama.  
  
Shippo jumped off his shoulder and ran to Sango, he jumped into her arms and pouted.  
  
"Inuyasha was being mean he wouldn't let me say hi to Kagome he said they were doing something important and to leave them alone."  
  
"something Important 'huh'" Miroku raised and eyebrow, Sango smacked him in the head, "not that Hintai!"  
  
she looked back at the upset kit, " they will be back soon Shippo don't worry"  
  
"yeah, they probable need some fresh air" Keiko cut in, Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
Hiei has a flustered look on his face.. ' that damn youkai mutt what is he doing out there with Kagome!? I better go see, just to make sure he is within bounds.'  
  
Hiei stood up and disappeared though the hanging cloth.  
  
~out side~  
  
Inuyasha led Kagome a few feet away form the hut then turned on her and gave her a stern look.  
  
"what on your mind?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to answer but Inuyasha spoke again.  
  
"and don't bother lying, you know I know when you are."  
  
Kagome nodded then opened her mouth to speak but didn't get the chance as a small high pitched voice rang thought the night.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Shippo jumped up and down on Kurama's shoulder as they approached the hut, Shippo was about to jump for Kurama's shoulder to Kagome when Inuyasha stepped between them.  
  
"go away runt"  
  
"no I want to see Kagome."  
  
"me and the wench are talking about something important so go away." "Kagome?..." Shippo questioned as he looked around Inuyasha at her, she nodded in agreement.  
  
Shippo gave her a sad look then went into the hut with Kurama.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and pick up where they left off.  
  
"so tell me what are you hiding?"  
  
"its nothing really, its just when I came out side to get some fresh air I felt a..."  
  
Kagome trailed off and looked at the forest with wide eyes.  
  
"dark force." she breathed.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a confused expression then at the forest as if he were trying to see what she saw, then his eyes widened as he caught a familiar sent.  
  
"Kikyo...but she's with.."  
  
"Nuraku." Kagome finished.  
  
Hiei walked out and saw the tow looking at the forest blankly, he approached them and looked at the forest as well.  
  
"what are you two doing?" he questioned rather sharply.  
  
"don't you feel it?" Kagome didn't look away form the forest as she spoke.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and focused, then he snapped them open.  
  
"what the hell is that!?"  
  
"Nuraku" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
As if on command the whole Inu gang came out side followed by the yu-yu gang, Miroku and Sango ran besides Inuyasha.  
  
"we felt it too" Miroku said, as two dark figures came slowly out form the trees and in front of the hut, both still hidden by the shadows.  
  
The figure closest stepped out into the moon light first.  
  
Kikyo's eyes were blank as she stared at all the people before her, she saw Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"at lest the last thing I get to see it the only thing I ever loved." she spoke in a voice as blank as her eyes.  
  
"what are you talking about Kikyo?" Inuyasha moved his hand to the hilt of his sword.....  
  
out from the shadows behind Kikyo came the next figure, every one stepped back as Nuraku came into view.  
  
He walked up behind Kikyo and put one hand on her shoulder as he hid the other one be her back.  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened she looked directly at Inuyasha, "I will always love you..never forget me."  
  
"what.?" Inuyasha sputtered as he watched a long wooden spike went though Kikyo's hear form the back, she reached out to him as a single tear slid form her eye.  
  
"NO!!!" Inuyasha ran forward reaching out to grab her, but he only got air as Kikyo's body melted into ash, Inuyasha dropped to his knees and screamed in anger and sorrow.  
  
"oh did I do that? terrible sorry, HA HA HA" Nuraku laughed.  
  
Inuyasha began to shake with rage as he jumped to his feet.  
  
" NOW YOU DIEEEEEE!!!" he screamed and pulled his transformed Tesuiga out and slashed it at Nuraku, who dogged it easily.  
  
Nuraku began to glide backward to the forest as he laughed, " that was just a demonstration of my newly returned power...next time we meat that little pile of dust you called a love will be you, HA HA HA HA."  
  
Nuraku's shrill laugh followed in his wake as he disappeared aura and all.  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet, his fist clenched at his sides as he put the Tesuiga back in is sheath.  
  
Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha and put her hand on his shoulder,  
  
"Inuyasha I .." Inuyasha just shrugged her hand of sharply.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she slid to the ground in a silent fit of sob's.  
  
'why am I crying.why?.....'  
  
A/N- well that's all for now! And I know it was kinda random to bring Kikyo into the fic so fast but I wanted something dramatic to happen that will move the right people towards each other.. 


	12. Tears and a new comfort

A/N- I need people to vote on the topic form the last A/N so I can chose!!  
  
Disclaimer- leave me alone I CAN'T FIND MY KEYS!!  
  
Chapter twelve-Tears and a new comfort...  
  
'why...why am I crying???'  
  
Kagome looked up an Inuyasha who had a blank expression, he was just staring off into space.  
  
Kagome got to her feet silent tears rolling down her face, she approached Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome stood in front of him trying to make eye contact, Inuyasha didn't even act as if she was there he just slowly turned and walked back to the hut.  
  
Kagome went in after him followed by the rest of the group.  
  
~three days later~  
  
*Kagome's diary*  
  
Dear Diary-  
  
Keade had been working hard but we still can't find a way to get the others back thought the well, they have taken well to this time and I chose to stay here with them till they get back.  
  
They get along with the rest very well, but it seem that Boton and Miroku get along a little to well.she follows him around a lot and he doesn't seem to mind to much the only problem is that Sango gets angry she wont admit it's cuz she like Miroku but said it's not proper of a monk.  
  
Mean while. It has been three days since Kikyo's death Inuyasha hasn't spoken to any one and wont even act as if I am there he avoids me at all cost and spends his time alone.  
  
Tears fell on the page of the diary smudging the word.  
  
I don't know how much longer I can take it I don't know how to help him and he wont let me in.its as if he had built a wall around him self to keep any more pain out.  
  
do I bring him pain? Is it me because I look like Kikyo? Is that why he can't seem to look at me anymore??... I don't know if I can take it.  
  
Kagome trailed off as she slowly shut her diary and slid into a balled position unable to keep her tears inside she cried out loud..  
  
She was alone in the hut the others went to explore the village, Miroku and Sango have been handling the youkai attacks since Inuyasha has been moping around the forest.  
  
Kagome's sods grew louder as she lost all control over her emotions.  
  
~out side~  
  
Hiei sat with his back against the hut, he didn't go exploring with the others he found it pointless and boring.  
  
'what's that sound?' Hiei sat up as a strange sound met his ears, he couldn't place what it was but it sounded oddly familiar.  
  
Hiei got to his feet and followed the sound into the hut, he scanned the room for the source and found Kagome huddled in the corner and she was..crying??  
  
Hiei walked closer and crouched in front of her.  
  
Kagome kept her head down and cried into her sleeve, she was to upset to notice Hiei in front of her.  
  
Hiei didn't know what to do, he didn't want her to cry but he had never been in a situation like this. Normally he would walk away and pretend that he didn't care but he couldn't do that to Kagome there was something different about her.  
  
Hiei did the first thing that came to mind he moved his hand so that it was on her head.  
  
Kagome was surprised as shot her head up and looked directly at Hiei.  
  
Hiei jumped back a bit and stared at Kagome, he didn't know what to do!  
  
"Hiei?" Kagome breathed  
  
Hiei nodded with a lack of anything ells to do, he felt stupid because of it.  
  
"what are you doing here?"  
  
"I didn't feel like following the others around like an idiot." He answered thanking what ever god there was for not saying something stupid.  
  
Kagome nodded then shifted her position so that she was sitting on her legs.  
  
"what are you so upset about?" Hiei asked trying to act as if he didn't care even though he did.  
  
"nothing, I'm fine!" Kagome put on a big fake smile.  
  
"your lying, I can tell" Hiei now had a more serious expression.  
  
Kagome was suddenly reminded of what Inuyasha said out side the hut, she stared at Hiei as those word ran though her head, 'and don't bother lying, you know I know when you are.'  
  
Kagome could some how see something of Inuyasha in Hiei, and all at once Hiei seemed to be a comforting notion and Kagome did the first thing that came to mind, she threw her self at him.  
  
Hiei was totally shocked and just sat there as Kagome clung to him sobbing, he looked down at her and blushed doing the only thing he could think of, he stroked her heir in a attempt to comfort her.  
  
~with Inuyasha~  
  
Inuyasha walked thought the forest thinking, he didn't know why he couldn't even look at Kagome that same as before, every time he did he saw Kikyo and he hated her for that. he didn't was to see Kikyo in her like he used to before he got to know her for who she was, 'and love her for who she is, woh did I just think that??' Inuyasha shook his head trying to clear it as he came upon the village at the end of the forest path he was on.  
  
He decoded to think of something besides Kagome and Kikyo, but the next thing that came to mind was not any better then the last. The fact then Nuraku was back was driving the hanyu out of his mind, they had spent all that time looking for his after he disappeared in a attempt to prevent his next attack but then he comes out of no where and kills Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha entered the village when he came across Miroku but he was not alone and Inuyasha could smell that Sango was near by as well. Inuyasha jumped behind a bush So he could watch the moment unfold unnoticed.  
  
Boton sat on barrel by the side of the empty street, she looked at her lap with a sad expression. Suddenly she looked up as Miroku came to her and kneeled before the barrel, he took her hand and kissed it, Boton blushed and giggled all traces of her former expression was gone.  
  
Miroku stood up as did Boton, once they were both standing Boton spoke some unheard word then ran into Miroku's arms, he held her close then pulled he away a bit. Boton looked up at Miroku as he lowered his head and met her lips with his..  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he smelled Sango's sent retreat as the sent of salt hung heavy in the air.. 


	13. what really happened

A/N- hey people I'm going to start a new story! It will be a Inuyasha AU they will be in high school but it will be a little different!!  
  
Disclaimer- people like my story must I worry about being sued!?  
  
Chapter thirteen- what really happened..  
  
Inuyasha ran thought the village as images of what he just saw flashed though his head.  
  
*Flash Back* (Inuyasha's point of view)  
  
I sat crouched behind a bush as I watched the girl Boton sit on a barrel by the empty street.  
  
I could smell Sango near by 'probably doing the same thing I was' but I didn't think any thing of it at the time..  
  
As I watched suddenly Miroku walked out from no where and up to the girl.  
  
Only she spoke then the next thing I new they were kissing! It was a short chaste kiss but a kiss none the less... I was a bit shocked but was pulled from my own thoughts as I caught the sent of Sango retreating and she was crying???  
  
I couldn't figure out why she was crying.if anything I thought she would be happy! A little pissed but still happy!  
  
(NPOV)  
  
Inuyasha ran while on that train of though till it hit him like a sack of rocks, Sango was upset because she didn't hear what Boton said! Of coarse Inuyasha could hear her cuz he was a hanyu but Sango being all human didn't know what she said!  
  
The words that were spoken by the blue haired girl rang clearly in Inuyasha's head as he thought back to the resent events.  
  
"I know why you called me here so don't sat it... I know your heart is already taken..just let me have one final good bye.."  
  
~with Sango~  
  
'I cant take it any more I HATE HIM! Why was I cursed to love a man like him! One seconded he seems to only see me then he is all over this other girl!... not like it's the first time..'  
  
Sango ran thought the forest more tears poured form her eyes, she didn't no what to do. She found her self in front of the Goshinbuku tree, this wasn't the first time she had found her self here in tears because of that 'Damn Hoshi" as she called him at times like this.  
  
Sango sobbed into the bark of the old tree as thought's ran thought her mind like mad..thoughts of revenge, things she could do to Miroku out of anger, things she could do to that 'blue haired bitch', things she could do to..her self..things that could make the pain go away..  
  
~with Miroku~  
  
Miroku walked away from Boton, he was sad that he 'let her go' (thought it was the other way around)..but he did what he thought was right..what they had was merely lust while he new he loved Sango...he has for so long.  
  
Miroku walked with his eyes on the ground till he hit something hard, he looked up only to see red then he backed up a bit but saw something more unpleasant, and angry Inuyasha.  
  
"what?" the confused monk questioned.  
  
"how can you say what, after you did what you did!"  
  
"what the hell are you talking about!!" Miroku yelled back.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him in a confused manner till he remembered that Miroku possessed no youkai powers so there was no way he could of known Sango was there when he killed Boton, so he decided to yell at him again.  
  
"Sango saw you!!"  
  
"what!" Miroku was confused beyond belief.  
  
"when you kissed Boton she saw you but didn't hear her! So she thinks you and her are together!"  
  
"you were spying on me!!"  
  
"that's not the point you idiot!" Inuyasha getting angry that the monk in front of him was to thick (( A/N- to much HP) to figure out what he was telling him.  
  
"then what is the point!?"  
  
"the point is that Sango thinks you chose Boton over her!!"  
  
"why didn't you say so!?" Miroku had a panicked look on his face.  
  
"I just did!"  
  
"and how did you know about me liking Sango?" Miroku dropped his panic for curiosity.  
  
"Kagome told me, she said it was obvious I didn't see how but just took her word for it." ((A/N that was in a episode!) Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
Miroku gave Inuyasha a blank look then just shrugged him self and ran off In search of Sango, 'she probably went to that damn tree like every one does.'  
  
Inuyasha watched Miroku run for a moment then turned around and ran as well, he approached the hut at a quick pace all thoughts of Kikyo and Kagome seemed to be driven form his mind as he pulled back the door mat and stopped dead at what he saw.  
  
~with Kagome~  
  
Kagome continued to sob into Hiei till she added words to her angry tears.  
  
"why.dose that damn hanyu ... have to be such an ass.hole.."  
  
Kagome started to shake with racking sobs again as she became unable to speak.  
  
Hiei came to a brain stopping realization..it was that mutt that up set the beautiful girl in his arms, next time he came in contact with the mutt he was going to pay!  
  
Hiei's face became angry as he thought of what the mutt could of done to make Kagome to upset and what he could do to him to make him pay, but his thoughts were cut short as some one entered the hut.  
  
Both Hiei and Kagome looked up as Inuyasha walked in.  
  
Hiei got a wicked smile on his face, "I guess I'm going to have to make those thoughts a reality.'  
  
Inuyasha took in the scene before him as his eyes narrowed, 'that shrimp is holding MY Kagome!"  
  
~with Yusuke~  
  
Yusuke had entered the forest long ago after he had gotten board of the village and now he entered the clearing with the well, he looked all around him self till his eyes fell on a beautiful sight..Keiko..  
  
A/n- I know this chapter is short but I'm tired and want to go to bed, and I didn't forget Kurama and Shippo I will get back to them later!! Just a reminder I'm starting a new fic to I expect all you out there reading this one to R&R my soon to be written new one!! 


	14. love?

A/N- yay people like my new fic so I will continue!!!  
  
I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't care!!!  
  
Chapter fourteen- love??  
  
~with Yusuke~  
  
Yusuke stared at Keiko, that was all he could do..he was afraid if he spoke his legs would give out..  
  
Yusuke walked up to Keiko slowly, she hadn't noticed he was there yet she was looking at the ground while sitting on the edge of the well.  
  
As Yusuke approached he stepped one a stick, a loud crack sounded though the clearing.  
  
Keiko looked up and her eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"Yusuke!?"  
  
Yusuke gave her a cocky smirk.  
  
"what are you doing here??" Keiko looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
Yusuke walked up to her and sat on the well by her side.  
  
"do I need a reason to see you?"  
  
"well no its just you have been avoiding me lately." Keiko's expression became sadder as she spoke.  
  
"why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"well I figured since I was so easy to replace you would get along fine without some one like me." Yusuke looked at the ground.  
  
Keiko looked up suddenly "some one like who Yusuke?! What do you mean?!"  
  
"some one like me Keiko, a punk who's only good for youkai clean up!" Yusuke was on his feet as he yelled.  
  
Keiko's eyes were brimmed with tear as she got to her feet as well. "YOU ARE NOT JUST SOME PUNK!"  
  
"WHAT PROF DO YOU HAVE!"  
  
"I CAN SEE IT IN YOU EYES!"  
  
".."  
  
"AND IF YOU NEED MORE THE THAT THEN JUST LOOK AT POO HE IS EVIDENCE OF WHAT IS IN SIDE OF YOU!?" Keiko was breathing hard as she stood only an inch away form Yusuke.  
  
"oh and what's in side of me?" Yusuke said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"a sweet and caring person" Keiko moved a little closer to Yusuke.  
  
"a person I fell in love with.."  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened as the words Keiko spoke washed over him, 'she loves me.' His eyes softened as he leaned down his lips only centimeters form hers.  
  
"oh, you love me huh?" Yusuke breathed causing Keiko to shutter.  
  
"how much do you love me???"  
  
Keiko didn't answer she just leaned up and met his lips with hers, Yusuke reacted to the kiss almost instantly causing, Keiko to moan as her lips parted to allow Yusuke farther accesses. Yusuke moved his tough into her mouth exploring every corner be fore pulling away.  
  
"I love you two" Yusuke whispered agent Keiko's lips as there mouths hovered only centimeters apart.  
  
A tear slipped form Keiko's eye as she lunged her self into Yusuke's arms, Yusuke sighed as he put his head on top of hers.  
  
"hey Keiko?"  
  
"humm"  
  
"can you tell me something?"  
  
"what" Keiko mumbled.  
  
"about that white haired guy, you know Inuyasha's brother?"  
  
"huh" Keiko pulled away enough to look Yusuke in the eye.  
  
"well what was the deal with him?"  
  
"is that what this is all about!? Is this the reason you avoided me for the past three days?!"  
  
Keiko was now out of Yusuke's arms and staring at him.  
  
"well.."  
  
"MY GOD YUSUKE YOU CAN BE SUCH A BABY!!!" Keiko yelled as she stomped off into the forest.  
  
Yusuke ran after her "hold on Keiko, don't be mad!!!! Remember what happened a minute ago?! You know the I love you, you love me thing!?!?! KEIKO!!!"  
  
Yusuke ran full speed to catch up with his girlfriend and then to disappeared into the forest.  
  
~with Inuyasha and such~  
  
Hiei put Kagome down as he got to his feet, Inuyasha looked at him then turned around and left the hut knowing good and well Hiei would fallow.  
  
Once out side Hiei pulled out his sword "this is all your fault! You're the one that upset Kagome!" Hiei lunged at Inuyasha the same way he did when they met but this time Inuyasha was ready for him as pulled out the Tetsiuga (A/N- will some one tell me how to spell that?!?!?!?) and blocked with ease.  
  
"what are you talking about my fault you the one that was all over my Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled without realizing Kagome had just exited the hut.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha without a word to say, Inuyasha looked over at her as he caught her sent his eye widened in horror.  
  
"how long have you been standing there ?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer for a moment as she tried to process what she had just heard, then she looked Inuyasha strait in the eyes.  
  
"long enough" she whispered loud enough so only he could hear.  
  
If possible Inuyasha's eyes widened even farther, then he wiped him self around and stared at the forest.  
  
Kagome caught the look on his face then it hit her as a wave of dark energy ran over her body.  
  
"Naroku." she whispered.  
  
~with Miroku and such~  
  
Miroku ran into the clearing with the Goshinbuku tree, he stopped dead at what he found... he just stared ahead as tears threatened to fall form his eyes.  
  
A/N- to early in morning to talk must sleep now will update other story tomorrow.... 


	15. crystal tears

A/N- well here's the chapter you all wanted..  
  
You know I got the most annoying review it was really long and it corrected every little thing I did wrong!!! Don't people understand that I write these for fun I'm not going to make a career out of this, and for those people who are going to be a writer perfect your own fics!! There is a big difference between correcting one or two big mistake's for halp and picking some ones work apart...  
  
Just my opinion, and to the person who gave the review no offence just having a bad day and that review took away the last of my self esteem, but I'll have more tomorrow!  
  
Disclaimer- grrrr  
  
Chapter fifteen- crystal tears..  
  
Miroku walked thought the clearing not believing the sight before him..  
  
He stopped in front of Sango's body and dropped to his knees, pulling her onto his lap.  
  
She choked and sputtered as she tried to speak.  
  
"M..Mi..Miroku?"  
  
Miroku nodded as tears came form his eyes forming crystal rivers on his cheeks.  
  
"come on Sango we have to go and get you cleaned up."  
  
Miroku looked up and down Sango's body, she was covered in blood with her wrist cut on ether hand..  
  
"no..no I don't have a lot..of tome.."  
  
"of course you do" Miroku tried to convince her.  
  
"I want to know why you are here."  
  
Miroku was stunned.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something..i.i.broke it off with Boton because.I love you."  
  
Sango's eyes began to over flow with tears as she bled more and more..  
  
I'm so tired of being here.  
  
Sango cried harder as she spoke.  
  
"I saw you kiss Boton so I thought you ch..chose h..her."  
  
suppressed by all my childish fears.  
  
"Miroku??"  
  
"what?"  
  
"i..i.I.l..lo.." Sango couldn't catch her breath as she choked more and more.  
  
"you what??? You what?! SANGO?!"  
  
Sango gave Miroku one last smile as she took her last breath...  
  
And if you have to leave.  
  
Sango's face became slackened as her eyes became empty and just stared into space..  
  
"SANGO?! SANGO?! Sango?!Sango?..." Miroku became chocked with sobs.  
  
I wish that you would just leave.  
  
Miroku continued to sod as he reach out and closed Sango's eyes.  
  
Cuz you presents still lingers here.  
  
Miroku held Sango's lifeless body closer as he lost all control and screamed out in pain.  
  
And it won't leave me alone .  
  
Miroku screamed again as he yelled out in pain he wondered why this happened to him why does pain follow him..why him!?  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal this pain it just to real.  
  
Miroku buried his face in Sango's hair as his sods became louder..he just cried as time passed him by..  
  
There's just to much that time can not erase.  
  
Miroku sat in total silence a half an hour later as tears slid down form his red eyes.  
  
you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
  
He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to get up and walk away  
  
He was so afraid, what would he do now.  
  
You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
Miroku thought of all that had happened to him and Sango..  
  
When they first met, How she lost her family, How he thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever saw.  
  
How could he let all of that go, all those mouths of happy moments and slaps, he would never have one of those days again.  
  
Miroku took Sango's hand in his and cried again.  
  
I held your hand though all of these years.  
  
Miroku stared into Sango's peace full face.  
  
But you still held all of me.  
  
There was a sound by the edge of the forest but Miroku didn't even bother to look behind at where it had come from.  
  
A small raven haired girl stumbled out of the forest, spotted Miroku and Sango, and ran up to them.  
  
She stopped in front of him, then she looked at Sango and up and Miroku, with a confused face..  
  
You used to captivate me with you resonating mind.  
  
"hey mister?"  
  
Miroku looked up but didn't respond.  
  
"she's pretty can Rin play with her??"  
  
Miroku shook his head no as more tears streamed form his eyes.  
  
"why it she sleeping??"  
  
Miroku nodded yes and almost lost control again.  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
  
"can't she get up??"  
  
Miroku nodded no.  
  
You face it holds my once plated savageries.  
  
Rin smiled brightly.  
  
"Rin Know someone who can wake her up!"  
  
Miroku looked up and was about to speak, but Rin was already gone.  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.these wounds wont seem to heal.  
  
Miroku shook his head, and yelled out in pain again as he thought of what the little girl had said.  
  
'Rin know some one who can wake her up!'  
  
"but she'll never wake up" Miroku whispered.  
  
This pain is just to real.there's just to much that time can not erase.  
  
There was a rustling behind Miroku once again, he felt a shadow being cased over him but didn't bother to look up.  
  
Sessomaru looked down at the monk then at Rin who smiled at him.  
  
You cried I'd wipe away all of you tears.  
  
Sessomaru remembered what Rin had said to him in the forest.  
  
'Sessomaru-sama Rin found a girl in the woods but she won't wake up! Rin want to play with her.'  
  
Sessomaru recognized the Monk and the girl as Inuyasha's companions.  
  
You screamed I fought away all of your fears.  
  
Rin looked up at Sessomaru.  
  
"Sessomaru-Sama will you wake her up?"  
  
Sessomaru didn't know why but he felt some sort of pity for the two in front of him, like he did when he found Rin dead.  
  
I held your hand thought hall of these years.  
  
Sessomaru nodded to Rin who's smiled brightened, then he pulled the tensusaiga from it's sheath.  
  
Sessomaru stopped for a moment as Miroku looked up at him and gave a small smile, he fully excepted the death that he thought was sure to come.  
  
But you still held all of me.  
  
Sessomaru raised the sword into the air, bringing it down with incredible force.  
  
Miroku herd the swish of the sword and cringed his face as he waited for the pain.  
  
I tried so hard to tell my self that your gone.  
  
Miroku flinched as he felt a gush of air hit him in the face as Sessomaru sword went by him and over Sango's body.  
  
Miroku looked up at the youkai lord half confused by his actions and half angry that he didn't take his life so he could be with Sango.  
  
But though your still with me I've been alone all along.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as he felt Sango move in his arms, he looked down at her just in time to see her eyes flutter open.  
  
"what? Where am I ??" Sango looked up at Miroku with confusion written all over her face.  
  
You cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
  
Miroku didn't care he pulled Sango against him and held her close afraid to let her, silent tears slipped form his eyes.  
  
You screamed I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
Miroku pulled away form Sango who looked at him with confused eyes, Miroku held her hand and just tried to take in the moment.  
  
I held your hand though all of these years.  
  
Sango pulled her hand form his and gave Miroku a stern look. "Miroku what happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you later"  
  
Miroku leaned down and captured Sango's lip with his, Sango partly wanted to pull away and demand a explanation but she gave into the kiss and responded almost at once.  
  
But you still held all of me.  
  
A/N- so how was that for them getting back together?!? Huh huh was it good??  
  
Oh and I don't won evanescent "my immortal"!! 


	16. the brother gone

A/N- ahhhh you people should read my other fic to it's called 'on the high school food chain.'  
  
The italics didn't work in the last chapter.gerrr.  
  
Disclaimer- I just did dance dance revolution for 4 hour to tired to care.  
  
Chapter sixteen- the brother gone...  
  
~with Miroku and such~  
  
Miroku and Sango pulled apart and stared at each other.  
  
"we should go back to the village and clean you up."  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
Miroku looked up expecting to see Sessomaru and the Girl but they were gone, 'didn't even get to thank them.'  
  
Miroku scooped up Sango who fell asleep almost at once and left the clearing.  
  
~with Boton~  
  
Boton walked thought the forest with no particular destination when an angry Keiko stomped by.  
  
"Keiko what's wrong?"  
  
Keiko just walked on by as if she didn't hear Boton, seconds later a very upset/apologetic Yusuke ran by Boton watched as he disappeared around the bend.  
  
"oh so that's what's wrong."  
  
Boton continued walking till she came to the well clearing, she looked around the tied to jump in to the well but before she could get her leg over the side two people came form the forest.  
  
Miroku came from the trees holding a sleeping Sango.  
  
"oh my Gods! What happened." Boton ran up to Miroku and Sango.  
  
"don't worry she's just sleeping, come back to the village with us and I will explain what happened to you while I tell her."  
  
"what?" Boton raised an eyebrow.  
  
"long story.."  
  
Boton shrugged and followed the monk and sleeping girl out of the clearing and back to the village.  
  
~In the Goshinbuku tree clearing~  
  
Kurama and Shippo sat up in the Goshinbuku.  
  
"so sonny what do you want to do."  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that, Shippo" Kurama gave Shippo a serious look.  
  
"stop calling you what sonny?"  
  
"if you don't stop I'll start calling you gramps."  
  
"no I'm not old." Shippo pouted "and its fun to call you sonny! Sonny! sonny! sonny!"  
  
"STOP!!" Kurama was on the brink of losing it.  
  
"stop what SONNY!?"  
  
that was it Kurama pounced at Shippo who dodged causing Kurama to hit a branch and fall out of the tree.  
  
Kurama hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Shippo peered out of the tree to see if he was still alive "YOU OK SONNY?"  
  
"I'M JUST FINE GRAMPS!"  
  
Shippo giggled and jumped from the tree and was caught by Kurama, they both laughed, but stopped abruptly and just stared off into the forest.  
  
"do you feel that??" Kurama asked in a daze.  
  
Shippo nodded blankly then whispered "Naraku."  
  
They both got up and ran to the village.  
  
~at the village~  
  
Inuyasha and Hiei were about to run off to where they felt Naraku when some one came from the forest.  
  
Keiko stomped as she came into view, Inuyasha and the others let out a sigh of relief as they saw her and not Naraku.  
  
"Yusuke, I'm not mad just disappointed!!"  
  
"but why!?" 'I hate it when she says that she sounds like my mother!' Yusuke came form the forest as well but stopped as Keiko had as seeing the others expressions.  
  
"what wrong?" Keiko asked.  
  
"its Naraku, can't you feel it of were you to caught up in you little lovers tiff?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"no I couldn't because unlike you I can't sense things!" Keiko yelled.  
  
"I can feel it now." Yusuke cut in.  
  
"well that's nice for you Mr. paranoid." Keiko hissed.  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes then looked at the others "so are we going to fight this guy?"  
  
"we were just about to leave when you two came.." Kagome spoke for the first time since Inuyasha let that 'Kagome's mine' comment slip.  
  
"well lets go." Hiei said impatiently.  
  
They were all about to leave when again people emerged from the forest.  
  
This time it was Boton and Miroku with a now awake and walking Sango.  
  
Miroku was just about to ask the same question as Keiko but was cut short as Kurama burst from the forest behind Boton and rammed into her back knocking her over.  
  
Kurama was apologizing to Boton and helping her up, as Shippo became frantic.  
  
"WHERES NARAKU!?!"  
  
"HE COULD BE ON THE MOON FOR ALL WE KNOW!!! ITS TAKING SO LONG FOR US TO GET GOING HE COULD BE BEHIND ME AND I WOULDN'T KNOW!!!" Inuyasha Yelled while his breathing became heavy.  
  
Every one just blinked at him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT LETS GO!" and with that they ass left back into the forest.  
  
~while later~  
  
Inuyasha and the others came upon a small clearing by a creak.  
  
Inuyasha looked around "he's here I know it"  
  
"quite perceptive of you half breed."  
  
"look who's calling who a half breed." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
But was silenced as a small figure appeared next to Naraku form the shadows.  
  
"Kohaku!" Sango breathed.  
  
Kohaku Just gave Sango a funny look "do I know you?"  
  
Naraku moved his hand to Kohaku's back "say good bye" Kohaku looked up at Naraku then as Sango with Wide eyes as Narkau pulled out the shikon shard, there was a flash and Kohaku began to fall forward, he could only get one word out.  
  
"sister?"  
  
Tears streamed down Sango's face as she ran forward to catch Kohaku, she sat on the ground with her brother in her arms, his eye blank staring into nowhere.  
  
Sango Sobbed as she held her brother closer, then she stopped..  
  
"DIE!!!" Sango was on her feet in a flash, she flung her boomerang at the evil Hanyu who caused her so much pain.  
  
"so much pain." Sango dropped to her knees as Naraku dodged her attack.  
  
Miroku ran up to Sango and put his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off sharply then curled into a ball on the ground and continued to sob.  
  
"Sango?.....don't do this your stronger then this.." Miroku got closer to her.  
  
Sango suddenly uncurled her self and flung her self on Miroku continuing to sob.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to them and roughly pulled Sango off Miroku and put her on her feet, he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"suck it up, Kohaku may be gone but the one who killed him is still walking! Are you going to do something about it or not!?"  
  
Sango wiped her eyes and nodded in response.  
  
"now that's the Sango I know.." Inuyasha said in a softer tone,  
  
Sango gave him a small smile.  
  
Kagome blinked a couple of times as what Inuyasha said ran though her mind.  
  
'suck it up, Kohaku may be gone but the one who killed him is still walking! Are you going to do something about it or not!?'  
  
'is that why he is still after Naraku, I new it was for Kikyo but is it because the person who hurt him is still walking? He sounds like it's a obligation not..'  
  
Kagome's thoughts were cut short by a scream.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
she looked up and saw a black ball of energy flying at her...  
  
A/N- dun dun dun!!!!! I know what's going to happen and you don't!!!! ha ha ha ha ha!!! 


	17. Naraku gains the upper hand, Regret

A/N- sorry about the wit for this chapter but I got distracted by a lot of things!!!  
  
AND ON THE 18TH IM GOING ON VACATION FOR A WEEK!!! SO UPDATES ARE UNLIKELY!!!  
  
Disclaimer- ZZZzzz.  
  
Chapter seventeen- Naraku gains the upper hand...Regret  
  
Kagome looked up and her eyes widened as a black ball of jaken came flying at her.  
  
'I don't have my arrows!' Kagome winced as she closed her eyes for impact...  
  
but it never came, there was a blood curdling scream and Kagome opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
Hiei saw Kagome close her eyes waiting to be hit by the energy, she had no way to protect her self and before Hiei new what was happening he was running between Kagome and the attack.  
  
Hiei crossed his arms in front of his face as the ball of energy hit him, he put all his strength into the barrier he put up in front of him self to stop the attack but it was not enough. Hiei was caught by surprise as the barrier shattered and the blackness consumed him..  
  
Kagome screamed as she witnessed Hiei's body being taken by the black ball, it grew in size as it absorbed Hiei and continued its path towards Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha ran for Kagome as fast as he could knowing he would never make it, he reached out for her just as the black ball was upon her. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stretched one last time for Kagome..but as he made his desperate attempt to save her she was gone, the black ball stopped and sat in the middle of the clearing.  
  
Kagome felt her feet leave the ground as she was suddenly flying? she looked up at the person who saved her.  
  
"S.Sess.Sessomaru!" Kagome gasped as he set her on the ground a few feet from where she was moments before, they were hidden by the cover of trees.  
  
Kagome's feet touched the ground and she looked up at her savior.  
  
"why?" was all she could get out as she stumbled over the many questions that ran through her mind.  
  
"I only saved you because you are of use, your powers to purify are what we need to defeat Naraku, now go get your weapon before he knows your gone." Sessomaru gave Kagome a blank stare and she nodded, and ran for the village to get her bow.  
  
Naraku laughed coldly as Sessomaru stepped into view from behind some trees, everyone jumped at the sight of him save Naraku and Inuyasha.  
  
Sessomaru looked straight at Inuyasha and nodded, he nodded once as well in silent understanding.  
  
'thank gods Kagome's ok' Inuyasha turned his attention to Naraku.  
  
Naraku gave him a wicked grin "I'm not the one you should be fighting."  
  
"what the fuck do you mean!?" Inuyasha glared at him ready for any tricks.  
  
"you should be fighting that." Naraku tilted his head in the direction of the black ball hovering in the middle of the clearing. "you see, that ball of mine seems to absorb any living thing it touches then when its full it returns to me and gives me all the energy form the creatures it had collected." Naraku gave Inuyasha a cold glare "ingenious is it not, I made it my self." he laughed at his joke, it was a cold high laugh that pierced the air around them.  
  
As soon as Naraku stopped laughing the Ball went into action flying at the closest person.  
  
Shippo screamed and jumped out of the way just in time to see the ball skim by Kurama.  
  
The ball disappeared in the distance, but just as it had left it came hurtling back at top speed.  
  
Naraku laughed as he watched his game, controlling the main piece with great amusement.  
  
Inuyasha barely dodged the ball as he lunged at Naraku.  
  
"I'M TAKING OUT THIS PROBLEM OUT AT THE ROOT!!!" Inuyasha pulled his sword for its only restriction transforming it into its fang like form, he brought the weapon down with great force as it changed into is blood red state.  
  
"KAZE NE KAZU!!" (Spelling, I'm just to lazy to look.) Inuyasha screamed as a bright light erupted form his father's fang.  
  
Naraku stared wide eyed as the light came straight at him, but replaced the look of surprise for one of amusement as he waved his hand causing the black ball to appear in front of him, it absorbed all of the energy..  
  
Inuyasha was shocked as his mind came up blank in its search for a reaction..  
  
~with Kagome~  
  
Kagome ran with all her might not daring to stop for a rest, she began to think of what just happened..  
  
'Hiei...he saved me but he..he.died..' tears streamed form Kagome's eyes as she ran like she were trying to out run the sorrow and guilt that plagued her mind, she ran desperately form the feeling that Hiei was gone and it was all because of her, if only she remembered her arrows or moved in time! Why! Why didn't she remember her arrows!! This was all her fault!!!  
  
Kagome tripped on a root and skidded down a hill, she landed at the bottom with bloody scrapes an her leg's but she didn't care she sat at the bottom of the hill and cried, blaming her self over and over again making more and more pain.  
  
~with the others~  
  
Shippo had firmly planted him self on Sango's shoulders so he would not end up in a situation like the one before.  
  
Sessomaru easily dodged the black ball as he made many attempts to kill the evil hanyu, but every time it ended just as it had with Inuyasha..  
  
Sango landed on the ground panting after her most resent evasion of the ball, but as it came around for another shot she found she couldn't move..  
  
"Sango! What's wrong Sango?!" Shippo began to panic.  
  
"Shippo go before you get hit!!"  
  
"no I'm not going to leave!!"  
  
Sango reached up to her shoulder and grabbed the small kit by the tail and threw him as far as she could.  
  
Kurama caught the flying kit before he hit the ground.  
  
Sango sigh in relief that her small companion was safe, she slowly stood and turned to face the coming death ball, she had no intention of fighting but every intention of fighting with every thing she had.  
  
She stood firm as the ball came for her...but just as she was about to pull off her futile attempt to stop the rampaging hazard she was pulled to the ground by strong arms.  
  
Sango took in a sharp breath as she felt wind whip her back as the ball just skimmed her back form above, she turned to the one responsible for the interruption to her attack and found Miroku's angry eyes staring at her.  
  
"WHY DID YOU STOP ME!?" Sango yelled.  
  
"DID YOU FORGET EVERTHING INUYASHA TOLD YOU?!"  
  
"NO BUT..BUT I THOUGHT.."  
  
"you thought what? That you would thy to go out with honor, you thought you would leave me and be with your family?..." Miroku pierced Sango with serious eyes filled with sadness, betrayal, and ...love.  
  
Miroku pushed Sango's head down as the ball made another pass and then went for Sessomaru.  
  
Sango looked back at Miroku and stared into his eyes that could read her like a book, tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Miroku I'm so sorry I know what Inuyasha said was right but.*sob*.but it hurts so much I just want the hurt to go away!!"  
  
"your strong you will find a way though the pain and I will be there with you." Miroku was cut off as he pushed Sango away form him self and rolled in the opposite direction to avoid the black ball as it made a pass for them closer to the ground...  
  
~...~  
  
he saw black, where was he, he couldn't figure it out..  
  
One second he was..then.wait what happened to?!  
  
His eyes snapped open he needed to get out!!!!!  
  
A/N- hope you like this chapter I did!!!! Wall I'm going to go read a new chapter of one of my favorite fan fic's so bye!!! 


	18. End game, things will be fine always

A/N- well heres your chapter and thanx for all the reviews I lov' ya all!!  
  
WARNING CHAPTER WILL BE ANGSTY!!!  
  
Disclaimer- my head hurts.  
  
Chapter eighteen- End game, things will be fine "always..."  
  
~with Kagome~  
  
Kagome sat in a slump at the bottom of a hill, she didn't see the point of going to get her bow, she was no help! Sessomaru must be losing it she couldn't even save her self she had to me saved by..Hiei and he die because of her! She didn't disserve to be alive..  
  
Kagome's hole body shook as she became racked with tears, she never felt such grief..  
  
*I hear a voice, said don't be so blind.*  
  
'you killed him it was your fault!!' Kagome repeated this in her mind over an over again..  
  
"no.no.NO!" Kagome screamed in protest to the voice as she held her head shaking the voice form her mind, "why won't you leave me alone? It already hurts so much!"  
  
*it's telling me all these things that you would probably hide.*  
  
Tears flowed down her cheeks as she began to believe the voice as it told her Hiei was dead because of her and she should pay.  
  
~.~  
  
*Am I? you wanted only desire.*  
  
'I need to get out! But how I can't move!!'  
  
Hiei struggled to move but was unable to, not even a finger.  
  
Hiei tried to yell but no sound came out of his unmoving mouth.  
  
'all I want is to get out..to see if Kagome got away ok.'  
  
~with Kagome~  
  
*Am I the reason you breath, or the reason you cry?*  
  
'I killed him..that's all there is to it.'  
  
Kagome came to this mind numbing realization, and her body went limp as her expression went blank, she could no longer feel.not even the wind on her face.  
  
~with the others/ Hiei~  
  
*always*  
  
Inuyasha stood at a still as the black ball came fling at him, his eye were set right at it. he was not going to lose to Naraku.  
  
*always*  
  
Hiei focused all hi energy into moving his body, he was not going to die like this, he was not going to lose to sum like Naraku.  
  
*always*  
  
Inuyasha raised the his powerful fang as wind formed around it.he was going to destroy that god damn ball if it was the last thing he did.  
  
*always*  
  
Hiei set his mind on one thing.getting out, he was going to get out no matter what even if he had to destroy that whole god damn ball!!  
  
*always"  
  
Inuyasha tightened his grip on the fang as he brought it down on the black ball that has appeared before him. The fang shown red as it was about to make contact with the, blackened surface, the only thought going through his mind was. 'I'm going to see Kagome again.  
  
*always*  
  
Hiei focused all of his energy, as it reached it max he readied him self to release it all at once and blow the ball apart.. He only wanted one thing.to see Kagome again.  
  
*I JUST CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!*  
  
Inuyasha's sword made contact with the ball as Hiei released his energy.  
  
There was a loud explosion and a bright flash of light as every one watched in awh.  
  
Inuyasha was flung backward, *I love you I hate you I cant be around you!.*  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Kagome sitting at the bottom of a hill.bleeding.  
  
Inuyasha was snapped form his vision as he was pulled to reality by jolt of pain that ran thought his body.  
  
Inuyasha was slammed into a tree by the sheer force of the explosion, he screamed out in pain.  
  
* I breath you I tastes you I can live with out you!...*  
  
Kagome suddenly screamed for no reason as she saw Inuyasha being slammed into a tree, she snapped out of her trance like state and looked around franticly as if she would see Inuyasha there in front of her.  
  
'I'm causing them pain by feeling sorry for my self, what am doing here???'  
  
*I just can't take any more it's like a solitude.*  
  
Kagome got to her feet, 'I'm just causing more pain! I need to do something!' Kagome sprinted off thought the forest ignoring the sting in her bleeding legs.  
  
*I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you.*  
  
Hiei felt him self being thrown backwards, he hit the ground hard and skidded to a halt.  
  
Every one looked at him in surprise, even Naraku couldn't believe he got out of his death trap..  
  
*done with you, done with you, done with you , done with you, done with you.*  
  
Everyone's amazement and joy of seeing Hiei again was cut short as Naraku gave off a angry growl as he advanced on Inuyasha.  
  
*I feel like you don't want me around.*  
  
Inuyasha lay slumped against the tree he was roughly slammed into, he suddenly felt a hand close around his throat, but he was in to much shock form the impact and the vision to even react to the touch he felt.  
  
Inuyasha stay limp as he was lifted form the ground, Naraku held him a foot from the floor as he pined him to the tree with only his right hand.  
  
"this is your fault" Naraku hissed. *I guess I'll pack all my things I guess I'll see you around*  
  
Inuyasha didn't even open his eyes as he responded to Narakus blame.  
  
"now, now Naraku it's not nice to blame others." Inuyasha shot back weakly.  
  
Naraku glared at Inuyasha as he tightened his hold on his throat, Inuyasha wince as his air was cut off farther.  
  
*it's all been bottled up until now.*  
  
"it that all you got?!" Inuyasha said with much difficulty, he smirked inwardly as his energy began to return and the Tetsiugia pulsed in his hand.  
  
Hiei stood up slowly and joined the others as they watch Inuyasha being strangled, he new like the others that if they made any movement to save there friend he would be dead before they even got to blink.  
  
*as I walk out of your door all I can hear is the sound.*  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes for the first time and glared at Naraku with a look that said You-Should-let-go-now.  
  
Naraku just glared back at Inuyasha and smiled..  
  
"do you think you could scar me with a glare?...did you think I would let go ."  
  
"no, I didn't think you would let go..but it does add affect when I do this!" Inuyasha smirked as the Tetsiugia transformed in his hand as he wiped it up chopping Narakus arm off.  
  
*always*  
  
Naraku stumbled back as he looked at his arm in mild surprise.  
  
"it's horrid isn't it??" Sessomaru said in a dry tone as he gave a glance at his recently regrown arm. (A/N- my fic and I say he has his arm back plus I'm on episode 114 and they still haven't given up a good enough view of Sessomaru to tell if it's back or not.)  
  
*always*  
  
Inuyasha slid down the tree landing on the ground as Naraku stared at hit missing arm, he pulled the now limp arm for his throat as he smirked again.  
  
Inuyasha tightened his grip on his sword as he charged at Naraku.  
  
*always*  
  
Naraku looked up just in time to dodge the oncoming attack form the pissed hanyu.  
  
Naraku stumbled back again as Inuyasha made another swing at him. All the others saw this as a sigh for them to fight as well.  
  
Yusuke charged at the evil hanyu as well shooting his spirit gun at the opening he saw as Kuwabara (A/N- did o forget to say he was hanging in the hut the whole time till they left after Naraku?? All well he is here now) charged his sword and took a swing at Naraku who countered my slamming Kuwabara in the head knocking him into a near by rock leaving him out cold on the ground.  
  
Sango and Miroku ran into the battle together with Boton close behind, Keiko did as Yusuke told her to before the battle started and stayed out of sight and danger.  
  
*always*  
  
Naraku knocked away Miroku and Boton, he actually knocked Boton out but Miroku just sat on the ground trying to recollect him self after the blow.  
  
Sango made a vicious attempt to run Naraku though the head with her Katana, but he caught it mid thrust, and pulled it from her hands and stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach with it before knocking Sango away as he had done Miroku.  
  
*always*  
  
Inuyasha dropped to his knees and pulled the Katana form his body in one swift bloody movement, he winced in pain as he threw the sword to the side.  
  
Sango recollected her self like Miroku had done earlier and now stared at Naraku who seemed to be concentrating on something.  
  
Inuyasha too looked at Naraku as he seemed to be working hard to do something.  
  
Naraku set his expression as he concentrated hard, suddenly youkai streamed form the place where his arm would have been, the youkai joined together and formed into a new arm.  
  
*always*  
  
'great' Inuyasha thought as he watched Naraku perform this feat 'now hw can regenerate him self.at lest his detachments aren't here.he seem to think he can defeat us with out them, well that's what he thinks.'  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet with out muck trouble, he had fought battles with bigger holes then this through him so this scratch wasn't much of a bother.  
  
*I lust can't live with out you!...*  
  
Kagome blinked away tears as she ran. but the seconded the closed her eyes she saw a flashing image of Inuyasha with a sword though him that caused her to fall to the ground and retch.  
  
*I love you I hate you I can't be around you.*  
  
Kagome's breathing evened out as she got to her feet and began to run again.  
  
She couldn't get these images of Inuyasha fighting for his life..her life out of her head they drove her mad as she ran for all she was worth to get her weapon.  
  
*I breath you I taste you I can't live with out you.*  
  
Naraku stood in front of the group of beaten onlookers as he laugh in there face's.  
  
"you can't beet me!! You are all to weak." Just as these words left Naraku's mouth Sessomaru jumped into action for the first time since he had arrived closely followed by Inuyasha.  
  
Sessomaru slashed his oni sword and Naraku dodged as a wave of energy crashed though the forest were the sword was swung, Inuyasha followed up on Sessomaru slash with one of his own that was also swiftly avoided.  
  
*I just can't take any more it's like a solitude.*  
  
when Naraku dodged Inuyasha's attack he followed up with his own, swinging his now tentacle like arm as Inuyasha who had no time to avoid it and closed his eyes for impact, but he never felt one as he opened his eyes he was surprised to se Sessomaru had caught the tentacle before it his him and was now digging hid poison claws into it.  
  
Narakus arm once again fell from his body because of the poison but it was promptly grown back as the others began to attack along with Inuyasha and Sessomaru. (A/N- every one who was not out on the ground attack.)  
  
*I guess that I'm out the door, and now I'm done with you.*  
  
Yusuke made a jab for Narakus head but was quickly discarded along with Sango.  
  
Yusuke wirled around on the ground where he landed and saw an opening, he took aim and shot his spirit gun putting a hole right though hid middle.  
  
"YES!" he yelled at seeing his success.  
  
But was put off as he watch Narakus middle reform.  
  
"you have got to be kidding me!?"  
  
Naraku spun around and shot spikes as Yusuke hitting him square in the stomach.  
  
*I love you I hate you I can't live with out you.*  
  
"NNNNNOOO!!" Keiko yelled as she came from her hiding spot.  
  
She ran to Yusuke and flipped him over, he looked up at his love's tear streaked face.  
  
"get out of here Keiko before you get killed!" Yusuke said weakly.  
  
Keiko shook her head "no"  
  
Yusuke tried to protest but coughed up some blood then went limp.  
  
Keiko screamed and sobbed, but managed to pull Yusuke to the side and out of harms way.  
  
*I left my head around your arc.*  
  
Keiko sobbed as she buried her head in Yusuke's chest willing him to wake up.  
  
**why would you tare my world APART!!...*  
  
Keiko lost hope as Yusuke's body remained unmoving, she screamed in pain.  
  
Yusuke could hear Keiko's yells but they sounded so far away..he wanted to help her but she was so far away he didn't think he could reach her.  
  
*always, always, always, always.*  
  
Keiko suddenly stopped crying when she felt Yusuke's chest suddenly rise and fall, then it did it again. His breathing was shallow but he was alive! 'he's alive!!'  
  
*I see the blood all over her hands."  
  
Kagome lifted her hands in front of her face to find them covered in cuts and scraps as blood seeped down them.  
  
She had blood on her hands not just hers but every persons that got hurt while she was away form the battle..  
  
Kagome ran faster with that thought driving her.  
  
*dose it make you feel more like a man?*  
  
Inuyasha cut one of Naraku's arms off just as it was about to slash Sessomaru, he gave Inuyasha a surprised look he only smirked back Sessomaru understood, they were even.  
  
*was it all just a part of your plan?...*  
  
Inuyasha looked at Naraku and gave him a wicked grin as he push him self away form him and Sessomaru.  
  
*the pistols shaken in may hands.*  
  
Inuyasha strengthened his grip on the Tetsiugia.  
  
*and all I hear is the sound.*  
  
Inuyasha charged Naraku full force and caught him off guard, Sessomaru moved to the side as he saw Inuyasha coming.  
  
*I love you I hate you I can't be around you!...*  
  
Inuyasha pushed forward and drove the Tetsiugia thought Naraku's chest, causinf him to fall back wards and letting Inuyasha pin him to the ground with the sword.  
  
*I breath you I taste you I can't live with out you!*  
  
Kagome ran into the hut and found her arrows and snached them up before running back to the battle full speed.  
  
*I can't take anymore it's like a solitude, I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you!!*  
  
Naraku smiled up at Inuyasha.  
  
"you know that won't kill me?" he said calmly.  
  
*I love you I hate you I can't live with out you!...*  
  
"NO!!! BUT THIS WILL!!!" Kagome screamed as she shot a purity arrow straight at Naraku hitting him in the side.  
  
Naraku looked at Kagome with eyes full of fear.  
  
*I love you I hate you I can't live without you!...*  
  
Kagome smiled and shot another arrow this time hitting him in the chest.  
  
Naraku looked on fearfully as his body disengaged before him.  
  
*I just can't take any more it's like a solitude.*  
  
Kagome knocked her last arrow and drew the string taking careful aim.  
  
"bye, bye" Kagome whispered to her self as she let the arrow fly.  
  
*I pick my self off the floor and now I'm done with you.*  
  
the arrow struck home as it hit Naraku in the face, he let out a inhuman screech.  
  
The remains of Naraku turned to dust and blew away..  
  
*always*  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was pulling the Tetsiugia out of the ground.  
  
*always*  
  
to the others who were picking them selves up off the ground..  
  
*always*  
  
and she thought as her eyes fell upon Hiei with great surprise,  
  
'everything is going to be ok..'  
  
*aaaallllwwwaaayyysss...*  
  
A/N- no the fic is not done, well I'm going to go!! It's 2:30 AM so I wan to sleep.  
  
Oh and I don't own the song "Always" by Saliva so don't sue! 


	19. Finally free, and the last tear of pain

A/N- gomen-nasi I haven't updated for a while I got lazy and played dance, dance revolution, animal crossing, read others fic's, and made Inuyasha music videos!!  
  
Disclaimer- I got a AA on Rhythm and police in Dance, Dance Revolution!!!  
  
Chapter nineteen- finally free, and the last tears of pain.  
  
Kagome looked over the once was battle field and felt as if a weight was lifted form her shoulders..Naraku was gone..Hiei was alive some how 'I have to remember to ask him how that happened.'  
  
Kagome ran down the hill she stood on and stopped in front of Inuyasha who held a expression of disbelief.  
  
"we did it!!!" Kagome yelled as she jumped into Inuyasha who snapped form his thoughts.  
  
"Kagome your ok!" Inuyasha said as he raped his arms around her, and hugged her back.  
  
Once Inuyasha and Kagome both realized what they were doing the pulled back quickly.  
  
"Gomen Inuyasha, I was just existed."  
  
"ummm that's ok."  
  
Kagome cocked her head at Inuyasha 'he's not mad I? I fully expected him to push me away and yell at me!'  
  
Off in the distance Miroku was helping Sango off the ground, she smiled at him and fell into his embrace, putting her pride aside, letting him help her towards the others.  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango who smiled back, Inuyasha nodded at Miroku who gave him a small smile look to show he understood, 'we are free..'  
  
Every one turned around as they herd some movement behind them, Inuyasha watched as Sessomaru turned and began to walk away, he smiled to himself as Sessomaru turned just before he disappeared into the trees giving Inuyasha a look he would never forget, a look of respect.  
  
"hey guys can you help me!!!! Yusuke won't wake up!!!" the hysterical yell of Boton rang thought the forest as every one rushed over to where the fallen detective lay.  
  
Miroku rushed directly to Yusuke's side and began to check him over, Sango went to Boton trying to calm the panicking girl, and Inuyasha stood next to Hiei both didn't really know what to do so they just pretended not to see each other. Kagome slowly approached Keiko who just stared at Yusuke as if she was looking thought him.  
  
Kagome knelt by her side and put a hand on her shoulder "Keiko are you ok?"  
  
Keiko shook her head and closed her eyes as silent tears ran down her face.  
  
"he was there, he was breathing one second then I.. I don't know."  
  
Keiko began to shake her wiped her head from side to side as if her anger and fear would help the boy in front of her.  
  
"I don't him to go!!! DO YOU HEAR ME YUSUKE!!" Keiko lunged her self at her boyfriend, Kagome grabbed her around the middle to stop her as Keiko fought to get free.  
  
"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!! NOT AGAIN!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?! You have to hear me."  
  
Keiko went limp in Kagome's arms, she had no strength left to move she just cried into Kagome's shirt..  
  
Miroku looked up form his 'patient' and turned to Kagome "we need to get him to Keade now!" he looked at Inuyasha "do you think you could get him there?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, happy he could do something to help, he walked up to Miroku who help steady Yusuke on his back, then he took off in a incredible speed.  
  
Hiei looked around, he felt uncomfortable, he really didn't have anything to do nor did he know what this battle had meant for the people he was with, for him it was just another fight.a really herd fight.  
  
Hiei spotted Kurama who was getting to his feet on the other side of the clearing where he was no doubt flung to some time during the fight.  
  
Hiei used his youkai speed and arrived in the other side of the clearing in time to help Kurama to his feet.  
  
Kurama gave Hiei a nod as a silent thanks then turned to pick up his 'grandfather'.  
  
Shippo opened one eye and looked up at Kurama "hey sonny." he said in a mocking voice before passing out again.  
  
"hey guys! Come on were leaving." Hiei turned and started walking to where Miroku's yells came from, Kurama and the sleeping Shippo close behind. Miroku supported Sango who was holding Boton's hand in confront, while Kagome help Keiko who had fallen back into her silent depression. Hiei and Kurama quickly caught up and eight of them slowly made there was to the village.  
  
A/N- I am so sorry about how short this chapter was I didn't have as much time as would of liked. 


	20. INPORTANT!

A/N- hey people I just wanted to thank you all for your support and to tell you that I'm going to be leaving for vacation on Friday and wont be back for a week.  
  
I don't think I can up date before then but I will try..  
  
AND TO WHO EVER SEND THAT REVIEW CALLING ME AN ASS CAN'T GO TO HELL!! YOU HAD THE GUL TO INSULT ME THEN DIDN'T HAVE THE PRIDE OR NERVE TO LEAVE AN E- MAIL!!!! FOR EVEN A SIGHED REVIEW!!!  
  
Gomen lost my temper there a moment.  
  
P.S. oh and this is for Catlover if you want to talk to me send me your e- mail or screen name if you have one so we can talk!! AND EVEN IF THAT GUY IS CUTE DON'T TRUST TOO MUCH TO SOON!!! I had a bad experience with cute guys you think are nice so you trust them right when you meat them.. I'll tell you about it if you send me a way to contact you, Thanx! ^.^` 


	21. the unexpected visit, and the hole gone

A/N- I got the feeling form some of the reviews that people think this fic is done well it's NOT!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I gained two pounds now I need to go.and be depressed..  
  
Chapter twenty- the unexpected visit, and the hole gone.  
  
Inuyasha arrived at Keade's hut within minutes of his departure form the group, he walked in side and scanned the room.  
  
When he didn't see any one in the room he moved to the futon in the corner of the room and slowly lowered Yuske onto it.  
  
Inuyasha sat besides his recently acquired companion, he leaned against the wall and sighed.  
  
Yusuke was sweating heavily, he began to mumble things Inuyasha's ears perked at the new sound in the room.  
  
"Keiko.. No don't g.o."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Yusuke his face showed a sad expression, 'he loves that Keiko girl doesn't he.' 'just like you love Kagome.' another voice cut into Inuyasha's thoughts. 'I don't love her I loved Kikyo!' 'LOVED is the key word there, she is gone now you can't even go to hell with her.'  
  
'that doesn't mean I love Kagome!' 'but did you really love Kikyo she never accepted you as a hanyu..like Kagome did, she never liked you touching her while you were hanyu, not like Kagome does, Kagome actually is willing to touch you.'  
  
'she only does to dress my wounds.' 'Kikyo wouldn't even do that.'  
  
"I do love her.." Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"you just realized that??" a weak voice mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Yusuke who was looking at him, "Hiei only as a strange fixation with Kagome, but you love her." Yusuke smirked once then passed out again.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Yusuke a while after he was done talking, 'maybe he's right.'  
  
There was a rustling by the door, Inuyasha spun around to meet the old miko he expected to see.  
  
"Baba where the hell.." Inuyasha stopped cold, 'that's not Keade.'  
  
"manners brother, remember manners..'  
  
~with the others~  
  
Keiko walked like a drone as she followed behind Kagome , Boton was still shaking, Miroku and Sango helped each other along while Hiei and Kurama led.  
  
Shippo squirmed in Kurama's arms as one of his eyes began to open.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH WHERE AM I?!?!?"  
  
Shippo jumped form Kurama's arms and was caught by Kagome.  
  
"it's ok Shippo Nuraku's dead were going home."  
  
Shippo nodded slowly like if he said it was true out loud then Nuraku would burst from the trees and attack them.  
  
"everything will be ok." Kagome cooed.  
  
Shippo nodded again and tears slid down his cheeks, he buried his head into Kagome's shirt "Mommy" was the only thing he mumbled before falling fast asleep.  
  
Behind Kagome Miroku was helping Sango when something hit him 'how could I forget?'  
  
Miroku lifted his right hand and slowly pulled off the coverings he unwrapped the rosary then stared at his palm.  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku the she mover her gaze to where he was looking,  
  
"oh, Miroku it's gone!"  
  
every one turned to Miroku, he his palm at them.  
  
Kagome jumped to the left like her life depended on it, Miroku laughed at her and she blushed.  
  
"reflects" was all she said as she got to her feet, Miroku was still smiling when he nodded.  
  
"I can't believe its gone!" Kagome said in amazement as she approached Miroku's hand, she poked at the palm then looked at Miroku. "well I can believe it." He smiled even wider "it feels so good to have my hand back."  
  
"guess that means your not dieing any time soon ,huh?" Sango murmured, she seemed to only be half there at the moment.  
  
"that make you happy?" Miroku asked in a playful tone.  
  
"yeah I guess" Sango mumbled absently.  
  
Miroku chuckled.  
  
"ummm what are you guys talking about?" Asked a very confused Kurama.  
  
Miroku took a couple of steps forward and responded " I'll explain on the way back to the village.  
  
"you see there was this man who had gotten a curse placed on his right hand, this man was my grandfather his name was.."  
  
A/N- short I know but I have to catch up!!!! 


	22. All in the family

A/N- I got a review that asked me what the unexspected viset was in the last chapter..  
  
Well this was it  
  
~ There was a rustling by the door, Inuyasha spun around to meet the old miko he expected to see.  
  
"Baba where the hell.." Inuyasha stopped cold, 'that's not Keade.'  
  
"manners brother, remember manners..'~  
  
ok now on with the story  
  
Disclaimer-la la la I am so friggin tired.  
  
Chapter twenty one- All in the family (pun!)  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet and grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready to fight the unwelcome visitor.  
  
"so now that Naraku's out of the way you came to kill me?!" Inuyasha reviled his transformed fang.  
  
"now, now brother no need for that."  
  
Inuyasha lowered the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I am here on peaceful terms." Sesshomaru's expression was placid.  
  
"how can I believe you?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded "good point, will this help?" he snapped his fingers and Rin wandered into the room.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
Inuyasha sheathed his sword, Sesshomaru smiled faintly, almost to the point where you wouldn't notice.  
  
"Rin, this is my brother Inuyasha."  
  
Rin walked almost skipped up to Inuyasha and smiled at him.  
  
"hello, Rin is happy to meet you."  
  
Inuyasha was in a state of shock, he managed to nod.  
  
Sesshomaru walked farther into the room and took a seat my Yusuke's feet, Inuyasha reclaimed his seat by his head against the wall.  
  
"what do you want?"  
  
"to do what father always wanted."  
  
Inuyasha gave his brother a confused look.  
  
Sesshomaru continued ignoring the confused look that was given to him.  
  
"I underestimated you, I would of killed you if I could, but that was then, things have changed."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly understood.  
  
"things changed because I'm a strong element in the Youkai world."  
  
"maybe the strongest, not just because of your physical strength but because of your personality."  
  
Inuyasha was confused again, he cocked his head in thought.  
  
"let me explain, your personality attracts people, people of great use, you have connections with Mikos, Monks, wolves, exterminators, Kitsune's, people of many villages and even times. You have connections with the bat Youkai-"  
  
"not a vary good one." Inuyasha cut in.  
  
"but you still have one, that is something our father couldn't even do, you have means of gaining grate weapons-"  
  
"you mean Totosi?"  
  
"he is one of many, you are connected with monkey Youkai, human leaders, and even Neko youkai-"  
  
"how did you know about that?" Inuyasha looked surprised.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and continued.  
  
"you have connections all over the western lands an beyond, you probably don't realize it but you if you really wanted to you have the power to raise an army that is so versatile it could never be defeated."  
  
(A/N- all of the info above is true most of it hasn't been shown on t.v yet, and Inuyasha has meet even more types of people I just cant `member them all.)  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears Sesshomaru complemented him, and the surprising part was that everything that his brother said was true.  
  
"and what is the point of telling me all of this?"  
  
"as far as I know these people you have been with recently are form the future like the Miko, and in this future all Youkai are locked in the spirit world EXSEPT those who are useful or re able to live peacefully and unnoticed am I right?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "but what does that have to do with me and father..or anything ?"  
  
"I want to use your resource to make the Youkai of the western lands fall into that category that is allowed to remain on this plain, and to do that I have to fulfill fathers wish's."  
  
"which is?" Inuyasha prodded now that Sesshomaru had his attention.  
  
"which is to bring you back into the family."  
  
Inuyasha almost chocked.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit as Inuyasha jumped to his feet.  
  
"now that I'm as you call 'useful' I'm allowed to come back into the family?!"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded "if I had any idea you would be such a strong asset when you were young I would of never let you and your mother leave."  
  
Inuyasha enraged now.  
  
"SO I'M NO LONGER ON YOU 'TO KILL LIST' BACAUSE I HAVE MORE CONNECTIONS THEN YOU?!?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded calmly. "if you come back now I will never be able to make you leave unless you chose to, but if you don't comply now you will never get another chance, so it's your choice, let all youkai in the land be taken to the spirit world or help me make a group that will stay here and maybe grow enough in population to have some impact on history."  
  
"what kinda impact? You never did like humans."  
  
Sesshomaru was surprised by Inuyasha's Questions 'he is much wiser'.  
  
"as you can see by the small girl next to you I don't have any interest in killing humans, I just want to keep the youkai on this plain to they can have a part in history, so what do you say?."  
  
Inuyasha was deep in thought and didn't even notice when he and Sesshomaru got to there feet. He could smell the others they were just out side but he couldn't move he didn't know what to do should he except of decline and get him and the others out of the village before Sesshomaru tried to kill them, of would he? Inuyasha made his final decision just as the other entered the hut.  
  
Kagome stopped just inside the door as did Sango and Miroku, they watched as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at one another intently, Kagome could tell by the look in Inuyasha's eyes that he wasn't going to attack, but if they weren't fighting then what was going on?  
  
Sesshomaru was the first to move, everyone watched as he raised his hand in front of his face, he faced his palm out and cut across it diagonally with the claw on his other hand, then he extended the cut hand in Inuyasha's direction.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the hand and hesitated for a moment, 'I will do it' Inuyasha had decided and was not backing down, he raised his hand in front of his face and mimicked Sesshomaru's actions.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his bleeding hand then at Sesshomaru's he took a deep breath, reaching out and grasping his brother's hand. Sesshomaru's hand closed around his and both felt a intense pain go form the cut's in there hands through there whole body.  
  
Inuyasha flinched at the pain while Sesshomaru stayed unmoving, once the pain was gone Sesshomaru let go of his brother.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his hand back as he had been burned, he looked at his, he was surprised to see there was no cut and even more surprised to see that under the smeared and drying blood where the cut had been there was now symbols in blood red writing.  
  
Inuyasha recognized the first symbol as his family crest and the second one below it was the character for 'prince'.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru who looked him strait in the eyes.  
  
"that was supposed to have been done on your tenth birthday but because of fathers death and your departure naturally the ceremony was never completed."  
  
Inuyasha just nodded absently.  
  
Sesshomaru assumed his brother wanted time to think over what he had just done.  
  
He gave a quick bow, Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts by his brothers action, he was surprised by it but copied the jester.  
  
"I will send a message when you are needed, good by Inuyasha-sama."  
  
Inuyasha nodded again and watched as Kagome and the others made room for the lord to get through, Sesshomaru disappeared beyond the door mat followed by Rin. ((beyond the veil *sobs*)).  
  
Now that the path was clear Keiko came running into the room, she dashed to Yusuke's side and fell to her knees.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
Inuyasha went back to the place he sat before "it's ok he's alive."  
  
Keiko calmed a bit at Inuyasha's word.  
  
"I'll go look for the Baba." Inuyasha brushed past the others and slipped out the door before any one could say a word in question.  
  
He took a deep breath and began his search happy to have some time to him self to think.  
  
'what have I gotten my self into?'  
  
A/N- NOT THE END YET!!!!  
  
*IMPORTANT!* I have decided to make a sequel to this fic! The story was supposed to be a sequel to Jewel Splitting but I adapted it to this story and found I liked it better.  
  
TILL NEXT TIME!! GOMEN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND GOOD BYE!!! 


	23. where's Kuwabara? Respect?

A/N- ahhhh I love my fic and my reviewers I love you all and thank you!!!  
  
Disclaimer- yay!  
  
Chapter twenty two- where's Kuwabara?.....respect?  
  
Every one stood in the small hut in silence the only noise that could be heard was the soft sods form Keiko as she nursed Yusuke.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama, "have you seen the dim wit?"  
  
"you mean Kuwabara? No not since the battle with.oh dear." Kurama put his grand father down, "I'll go look for him.."  
  
Kurama got up and left the hut, he looked left and right, 'which way was that clearing?'  
  
He sweat dropped, 'I think it was that way.'  
  
Kurama ran to the right hoping he was going the right way.  
  
Kagome hear Kurama's foot steps fade away, she sighed got and walked to where Yusuke lay.  
  
She stopped when she came to a puddle of blood, bending down she put her fingers in it and brought them to her face to examine.  
  
'still warm? The bloods still warm how's that possible?' Kagome crouched all the way down.  
  
'maybe because its mixed youkai blood.. That's right it's mix Inuyasha and, Sesshomaru what does it mean? Why did they do it? Why did Sesshomaru call Inuyasha with a sama?'  
  
"Kagome he's waking up!!"  
  
Kagome was snapped form her deep thought by Keiko's excited yells, she shifted form her crouched position and crawled over to Keiko on all fours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha stopped his search ant a small house on the other end of the village, he entered the house to find Keade tending to a small child.  
  
"Baba your needed."  
  
Keade turned around at his command "well ye will have to wait your turn."  
  
The mother of the child looked up and stiffened at the sight, a youkai in her home, she began to back up slowly.  
  
Inuyasha growled in to the response thrown at him, the woman jumped back but Keade stood her ground.  
  
Inuyasha calmed a bit and tried again, knowing Yusuke need help and soon.  
  
"Keade, we killed Naraku but Yusuke got injured during the battle and will die without help, (that was un Inuyasha like) and besides that Keiko girl wont stop crying and she's driving me nuts!" (there we go)  
  
Keade stood up and turned to the hanyu "thy never did like a crying girl did ye Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and held out a hand gesturing for Keade to get on his back, she was about to do just that when she spotted something on the hanyus hand.  
  
Keade reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, flipping it palm up, she got a good look at the symbol before Inuyasha pulled his hand back.  
  
He growled, the woman was against the wall now but Keade never moved. She turned to the woman, "I must go to a more serious case just give ye child that medicine one a day."  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
Keade turned back to her ride who was already crouched to the ground waiting for her, she climbed on and Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"thank ye Inuyasha-sama."  
  
Inuyasha flinched at the respectful name, "drop the Sama Baba."  
  
"I can not do that when you are the great youkai prince of the western lands, which we live might I add which makes it the respect all the more needed."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and stayed silent knowing he would never win.  
  
Kagome turned when she heard the door hangings swing back into place and smiled when she saw Inuyasha with Keade.  
  
'he looks annoyed wonder why?' Kagome shrugged to her self.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Yusuke and put Keade down, "Thank ye Inuyasha- sama."  
  
Inuyasha just growled at the name used.  
  
Kagome looked up when she heard it "sama?" she questioned.  
  
"ye must show respect to the Youkai Prince of the western lands."  
  
Every one gasped and turned to Inuyasha, he looked at them having one thing he wanted to make clear.  
  
"if any of you here call me by Sama I will personally rip you apart! Inuyasha glared at them, then added in a quieter voice "I don't want any one I consider a friend to show me that kinda a respect because they feel they have to."  
  
Inuyasha turned form every one, sat by Yusuke and watched Keade work on him.  
  
He would never admit it but Yusuke was his favorite out of the group of new comers and he was a bit concerned.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and got up he wandered over to the door and left the hut needing some fresh air.  
  
Sango got up and followed him.  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the hut wall as Sango came out and did the same on his right side.  
  
She looked at him and he looked back.  
  
"what?" he snapped.  
  
Sango ignored the tone, "I just wanted to tell you that I have always had respect for you and never felt force to have it, and I'm sure it goes for every one in the hut no matter what they do they will always have that respect for you. I have had it since the day you saved me form Naraku's hold instead of just killing me, and the day you stopped me form killing my brother and gave me new hope for him. Kagome has that respect every time you save her, and Miroku from the time he left and almost got sucked into his hand but you stopped him, Shippo has it because you avenged his parents. Keade had it form the day you swore to put her sister to rest."  
  
"really?" Inuyasha looked surprised.  
  
Sango nodded "we never felt forced to respect you, you earned our respect."  
  
Inuyasha smiled a genuine smile, Sango smiled back.  
  
"she; we go back and see how Yusuke is doing?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and together they entered the hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a clearing far form the hut Kuwabara woke form his knocked out state, he stood up on wobbly legs and looked around...  
  
"hello?! Where did every body go?!??!"  
  
A/N- next chapter- what will they do with the whole shikon no tama?!?!?! Oooooo!!!! 


	24. the goodbyes

A/N- my doctor put me on pregnazone!!! (can't spell it) for my asma and fluid in my lungs, but pregnazone has a side affect that effects you like a happy pill so I feel really loved right now and I can't stop laughing for no reason!!!!! And I'm really hyper even though I have a senesce infection and as medic bronchitis!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I love every one!!!  
  
Chapter twenty three- the goodbyes  
  
Kurama ran into the clearing that the fight with Naraku took place,  
  
"hello anyone there?"  
  
Kurama recognized the voice, "Kuwabara?!"  
  
"Kurama?!" Kuwabara yelled excitedly.  
  
"where are you Kuwabara?!"  
  
"over here by the bushes I can't move!"  
  
Kurama sweat dropped "there are bushes every where Kuwabara!!"  
  
~with Inuyasha and peoples!!!!!!!!!~ (oh the happiness)  
  
Inuyasha walked into the hut followed by Sango and the both took a seat. Sango by Miroku (she watched his hands) and Inuyasha by Yusuke.  
  
"how's he doing?" Inuyasha asked in a very un Inuyasha like voice.  
  
Keade smiled at him, "he will be fine Inuyasha-sama he just needs some healing time."  
  
Inuyasha let the sama slid this time and smiled back at the old miko "good"  
  
(I'm listening to the song "Rainy days never stay" by Brilliant green a Japanese band!)  
  
"so Inuyasha.you're the prince of the west lands now? What happened?" Kagome slowly made her way over to him and knelt by his side.  
  
Inuyasha turned to his friends. 'my friends' he smiled "it's a long story so take a seat."  
  
Inuyasha began to tell told what had happened when Sesshomaru stopped by..  
  
~two weeks later~ Yusuke stood against the well waiting for every one to say there goodbyes.  
  
Kagome, Boton, Keiko, and Sango all hugged and began to cry.  
  
"I will miss you all so much!" Boton cried.  
  
"me to" Said Kagome.  
  
"promise to visit!!!" Keiko yelled as the Yu-Yu group made there way towards the well.  
  
Yusuke turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he came face to face with Inuyasha, Yusuke held out his hand and Inuyasha took it, they looked at one another for a moment then burst out laughing.  
  
"visit k?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Kagome went up to Hiei ad he stood away form the rest of the group, she smiled at him and he looked away.  
  
"you know I never got to thank you properly for that brave attempt to save my life." Kagome reached forward and turned Hiei's head to her and kissed him on the cheek, Hiei blushed harder then he had ever in his whole life.  
  
The Yu-Yu group gathered around the well and hoped beyond hope that Keade was right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~flash back~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
one week earlier  
  
"so had anyone thought of a way to get back to our time??" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Keade looked up "well we originally thought that when Naraku died that the well would seal up forever, but because of the well letting ye group through shortly before his death I have a feeling that what we thought would happen happened in the reverse."  
  
"what?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"so your saying that the well will let anyone through?" Yusuke said form his spot on the floor.  
  
"exactly"  
  
~*~*~*~*~End flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
the Yu-Yu group jumped into the well one by one each one being enveloped in a blue light before disappearing into the future.  
  
Inuyasha and the others watched as the last of the group fell into the well, Kagome gave a sigh and reached into her pocket,  
  
"well now there's only one last problem."  
  
"and what's that?" Inuyasha smirked, but it faded fast as Kagome opened her hand to show the full Shikon no Tama..  
  
A/N- I know short but there's still one more chapter! This was a shitty chapter Goman-nasi 


	25. The wish, the mate the Princess and a sm...

A/N- last chapter *sobs*  
  
Disclaimer- don't matter the stories ending.  
  
Chapter twenty four- the wish  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome's out starched hand, she smiled at him and grabbed his hand, turning it palm up she placed the Shikon in it and closed his hand around it.  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a shocked look, she smiled a sad pain filled smile at him,  
  
"take it Become full youkai its what you wanted."  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say he just stood there.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it any more and turned on her heel running for the well she jumped in and was gone.  
  
Inuyasha opened his hand and looked at the jewel, "so what are you going to do." Sango's stern voice came form behind the Hanyu.  
  
Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder, "if you are going to become full Youkai give me and Sango a head start."  
  
Miroku gave his friend a sad smile before he turned and followed Sango back to the village leaving Inuyasha alone.  
  
'alone.. Is that what I would be if I became full youkai? I don't want to be alone again.. I hate being..'  
  
"alone" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
He could still see him self the first time he ever truly became alone he could still feel the tears on his face as his mother died in front of him..  
  
Inuyasha shook hid head of those thoughts, he made a dissection.  
  
~Run...Running all the time~  
  
'if I become full youkai the all I'm doing is running, and how do we even now if the jewel will disappear like we thought when it is wished on? Then kagome would have to protect it her self'  
  
Inuyasha new what he wanted he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the Tama, a bright light enveloped him and when it faded Inuyasha stood there his same Hanyu self on the out side..  
  
~Running to the future~  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and jumped into the well, once on the other side he jumped up and ran to Kagome's window, he could hear her softly crying inside, he slipped his claws under the sill and slid the window open.  
  
Inuyasha creped into the room and knelt by Kagome's bed, he reached out a hand and stroked her hair, Kagome gasped when she felt a hand on her head she jumped to a sitting position.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her and held out the Tama.  
  
"you didn't make a wish?" Kagome looked confused and Inuyasha thought it was cute.  
  
"yes I did"  
  
"then why aren't you full Youkai?" Kagome was even more confused then before.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled "because I didn't wish for that."  
  
"then what did you wish for?"  
  
~with you right by my side~  
  
"I wished for something that will lest me stay by your side always, that is if you'll have me."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears.she couldn't speak.  
  
Inuyasha's expression sadden as Kagome didn't respond.  
  
~me I'm the one you chose, out of all the people you wanted me the most~  
  
just then Kagome did the only thing she could think of she flung her self at Inuyasha and hugged him like she would lose him if she let go.  
  
~and I'm so sorry that I've fallen~  
  
Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha's fire rat jacket, "I thought I lost you forever, I thought you had fallen away form me."  
  
Kagome continued to sod.  
  
~help me up lets keep on running, don't let me fall out of love~  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome away form him, she looked up at him and smiled, he looked down at her the caught her lips for there first kiss.  
  
Kagome melted into Inuyasha as she responded to his lips, he slipped his tough into her mouth, she excepted him and there kiss deepened.  
  
Slowly they pulled away keeping there eye closed as if it were a dream and the didn't want to wake up.  
  
~Running Running as fast as we can, do you think we'll make it?~  
  
"soooo" Kagome said breaking the silence between them "what was the wish you made?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and stepped away form Kagome "let me show you."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, suddenly his hair began to turn black, his claws disappeared, his ears slipped into his head and human ones replaced them, and his eyes turned chocolate brown.  
  
Kagome gasped and put her hands to her mouth, "your human." She whispered.  
  
"no I only look human, I'm still a hanyu the only part of me that's human like besides my looks is my life span."  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and rapped his arms around Kagome, he bent his head down and whispered,  
  
"I wanted to die with you not watch you die."  
  
Kagome smiled as tears of joy ran down her face, she hugged Inuyasha back.  
  
~keep holding my hand so we don't get separated~  
  
"so why did you wish to be able to hid your Youkai side?"  
  
"because if I'm going to be traveling between the past and future as much as I think I am I need to blend in."  
  
Kagome gave him a confused look.  
  
"what? I can't give up my duties as the prince of the west lands and I want to spend time with you here not just see you every time you go to my time!"  
  
Kagome smiled, "now when did you get so smart?"  
  
"when you weren't looking." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and kissed her again.  
  
~be, be the one I need, be the one I trust most, don't stop inspiring me~  
  
Inuyasha pulled away, "there's still one little thing I needed to ask you."  
  
"what?" Kagome asked she felt as if nothing could brake her good mood.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to become my mate? I need to mark you if you say yes."  
  
Kagome smiled "of Crouse.but to mark me you don't need to.to.you know?"  
  
"no, no, no I can mark you as my mate with out that we can wait till later for that, I just need to mark you as my mate to others will know I intend to mate you." Inuyasha blushed at what he said.  
  
Kagome blushed as well, "oh..so you can be mates with out being mated?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"well mark me."  
  
Inuyasha advanced on Kagome, he slid behind her and turned back to his Youkai form, he pulled the hare away form the right side of her neck, Kagome leaned her head to one side to give Inuyasha more access.  
  
~some times it so hard to keep on running, we work so hard to keep it going~  
  
Inuyasha sank his fangs into Kagome's neck, she winced but didn't make a sound, Inuyasha pulled back and cut his wrist, he poured some of his blood onto the wound and it healed instantly only leaving too small dotted scars.  
  
~don't make me want to give up, Running, Running as fast as we can, I really hope you make it. Do you think we'll make it?~  
  
Kagome put her hair back and turned to Inuyasha, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked by her words, he pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear,  
  
"I love you to."  
  
~Running, keep holding my hand so we don't get separated~  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome to arms length, "you do know what this means don't you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"you are now the princess of the west lands"  
  
"I like it, it has a ring to it."  
  
Inuyasha smiled "that's the good news." Inuyasha's smiled became a wicked grin "the bad news it Sesshomaru's your brother-in-law!"  
  
"nnnnnnnoooooooo" Kagome faked screamed in horror.  
  
~the future, running, running as fast as we can, do you think we'll make it? Were running keep holding my hand."  
  
Inuyasha winced in pain he held up his right hand and looked at the glowing the seal, "speak of the devil, the bustards calling me now."  
  
"do you have to go?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
~do we don't get separated~  
  
Kagome's door opened suddenly and her mother popped in, "oh Inuyasha so nice to see you!"  
  
"hey mom me and Inuyasha have something to talk to you about!"  
  
"oh really dear then lets go down stares.  
  
Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha,  
  
"Sesshomaru cam wait." He smiled at his mate.  
  
~keep holding my hand..so we don't get separated~  
  
Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him put of the room.  
  
Ms. Higurashi took note of there hand holding..  
  
She smiled..  
  
END..  
  
A/N- that's the last chapter but don't worry there will be a sequel!!!! I already have plenty of ideas!!! And thee will be more characters, there wont be much Miroku and Sango though. all well, it takes place more in Kagome's time!!  
  
Good bye for the last time for this fic..*sobs*  
  
Ja` ne 


	26. Sequel

A/N- Ok!!!! The Sequel to 'Inus, Youkais, Mikos, and Spirit ditectives' is up!!! For all you fans of the story the Sequel is called 'Two Years After'!!!!  
  
Please read and review!!  
  
If you can't find the story by it's name just look up my pen name to get all my stories!! It's Fairies Hope!  
  
Sami 


End file.
